Girls, Girls, Girls
by flowerchild33
Summary: Set at the end of OOTP. Hermione is worried about Harry returning to Privet Drive for the summer and resolves to make his stay more enjoyable. Then she comes up with a plan to do that AND mess with the Dursleys at the same time. H/Hr, but plenty of other girls join the fun as the title implies. No smut.
1. Preparing for Summer

**Yes, I'm back with a new story. Sorry to all my regular readers, the plot bunnies won't leave me alone. I do have the next chapter of Harmony Bound in the works, but took a detour for this brief story. My last plot bunny went 380k words, so I'm happy to report this one will only be a bit over 8k. It will have three chapters total, with sixty percent of the story being in the second chapter and the third being a brief epilogue. This first chapter is to prepare for the main action in the second. Also, this is smut free (shocking). Hope you enjoy. Now, I promise to return to my other longer stories.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 – Preparing for Summer

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room and opened her book on Magic Arts of the Norse. It was a new acquisition that she had ordered from Flourish and Blotts by owl the day after she left the hospital wing and it had just arrived the previous day. She was hoping to understand more about the curse that Dolohov had used on her since Kingsley had advised that it was Norse in origin. As interesting as the subject was, she found it hard to focus. It was still early and she was the first person to reach the common room on the morning of the Hogwarts Express departure. Normally she would have welcomed the quiet and had no problem immersing herself in the book, but now her thoughts strayed over the events of the previous week.

Exactly one week ago she had woken in the hospital wing after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries the previous evening. When she had first gained consciousness, everything was fuzzy. Well, except for one thing. Harry was waiting by her bed and she immediately remembered the last moments at the end of the battle. She had been fighting to stay awake with pain coursing through her body. Harry had just thrown off Voldemort's attempt to possess him and the dark lord had fled the Ministry. Immediately after, Harry had run back to her, literally knocking others aside. His composure had failed at that moment, but it wasn't Sirius' name that he called, it was hers. He had gathered her in his arms and begged her to not leave him. Then he had confessed his love as he rocked her and petted her hair. All the pain had momentarily fled her body as Hermione heard the words she had dreamed about for a couple of years. After the brief euphoria, the pain came back as even more of a shock and she had managed to return the three simple words just moments before she finally lost consciousness.

Twelve hours later, she woke to find him waiting by her hospital bed. She wondered if it had been a dream, but Harry had answered that concern by leaning over to gently kiss her and whispering his love repeatedly while clutching her hand. She had croaked out her own affirmative response and done her best to kiss him back. Then Madam Pomfrey appeared and put an end to that by administering a new round of potions. Over the next day and a half, her treatment continued and Harry only left once to talk to the headmaster. She was discharged two days after the battle and sent back to the dorms with Harry's arm firmly around her.

The following day she had nothing planned except to spend time with Harry. The younger classes were still finishing tests, but the OWL and NEWT students had their tests done. Most were happy to spend the day lazily in the sun by the lake. Hermione and Harry made it there eventually, but first he had taken her and Ron to the Room of Requirement and told them the prophecy that Dumbledore had finally confessed. She was infuriated at the headmaster and was still mad now, a week later. As if Harry didn't have enough to deal with after losing Sirius. For a while though she set her concerns aside and they enjoyed a lazy day. Still, while she laid on a blanket by the lake, using Harry as a pillow, her brain was busy working through a number of problems.

The first problem was Harry's summer. After everything he had been through, there was no way Harry could return to the Dursleys. That evening Hermione had sent a fast owl home to her parents. The following afternoon, she received their permission and immediately made her way to the headmaster's office.

Hermione's reverie was interrupted briefly as two second year girls entered the common room. They glanced at her briefly and nodded, but then went to a separate corner to whisper and giggle between themselves as Hermione's memory was sent back to four days earlier…

**flashback**

She had reached the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office and realized that she didn't know the password. She decided to try the straightforward approach and just ask to speak to Dumbledore, hoping the stone beast would act as some sort of magical intercom. Whether or not that was the case, it worked and the door was opened to her. Twenty seconds later, she was standing before Dumbledore.

"Good day Miss Granger. How are you feeling? Is there an issue that needs reconciling?"

"I'm doing better each day headmaster. And yes, there is an issue. The Dursleys are the issue. After everything he has endured, Harry can't go back to those horrid people! I sent an owl to my parents and they've agreed to let him come stay for the summer. We have plenty of room."

"Ah, I see. I had surmised something of this sort. I understand that you and Mister Potter are together now as a couple. I have to say that I am not completely surprised. Still, I have concerns greater than young love unfortunately. Harry needs the protection of the wards provided by the last of his mother's blood, namely Petunia Dursley. It is imperative."

"But headmaster, they're horrible to him! They hate magic and they hate him. He's nothing more than a slave to them. Can't you ward my house with different protections? Even the Fidelius. I don't care, I can't bear the thought…"

Hermione's rant was cut short by the headmaster's forced, overly kind voice.

"Now Miss Granger, I am sympathetic about your concerns. While Harry must return to the Dursleys, I don't believe it will need to be the entire summer. I've performed some arithmantic calculations around multiples of seven, which you of course realize is the most powerful magical number. If Harry stays 21 days at the Dursleys, his protection should be sufficient. At that point, he can leave to stay with your family. Also, before you bring up further concerns, I want you to know that I am increasing surveillance charms to a level that the Ministry would not be happy about if they knew I put them in place on a muggle residence. Also, I will personally be speaking to Vernon and Petunia, barring them from assigning Harry chores or tasks and insisting on three full meals a day. I want Harry to have a chance to relax a bit this summer as much as you do. Now, I am sorry, but I cannot accept further objections. This is how it must be."

Hermione was still angry, but she saw that the headmaster was firm and his usual twinkle was gone. She didn't like it, but three weeks was better than a whole summer. She gave the headmaster a nod and muttered a non-descript 'thanks' before leaving his office.

**flashback end**

Hermione's musing were interrupted and brought back to the present as Lavender and Parvati appeared. They came over and talked briefly, confirming the plans that Hermione had put in place the day following her meeting with the headmaster, now just two days past. She talked to her dorm mates briefly and they left her to resume her solitary thoughts, which now drifted back to the day following the meeting with Dumbledore. After she had left his office, a plan had started to form and she had spent most of the rest of the day putting the pieces together. The magic of the wards on Privet Drive only needed Harry to be officially staying there. That didn't mean he needed to be on the premises all day. With that in mind, that night she started to implement the plan…

**flashback**

It was just after dinner and everyone was sauntering out of the dining hall. A cluster of Gryffindors were together, including the five who had gone to the Department of Mysteries together. Luna was a lone Ravenclaw in the mix, but she was part of the elite group of six and was more than welcome. No other lions would dare argue with the five Gryffindor heroes from that battle. As they left the hall, Hermione declared that she needed to visit the loo and grabbed Ginny and Luna, pulling them along with her. As soon as they were in the loo, Hermione checked and found no one else was in the stalls. Then she warded and locked the door, causing her friends to raise their eyebrows. She quickly outlined the plan that she had been formulating since her meeting with the headmaster that morning. Both Luna and Ginny listened and Luna accepted with her usual dreaminess, while Ginny grew contemplative before answering.

"I like the idea Hermione and I'm in, but I think we need to take this to another level. Really give it to the Dursleys. I think you need more volunteers though. You should call together all the girls of the DA. I'll help get the word out. Maybe we should meet in the Room of Requirement in the morning. Say at nine, after breakfast? Get as many of the girls as possible. I think I need to send an owl to my brothers for some goodies. We may not be able to use magic, but that doesn't mean we can't use a few magical 'toys' around the Dursleys. Nothing too dangerous! I see that look. Not that they wouldn't deserve it. No, I think Fred and George would disown me if I didn't give them a chance to get in on this. What do you think Luna? Up for recruiting the girls?"

"Sure Ginny. We may even get enough to attract a fleet of nargles and that would bring in the humdinger queen. The Dursleys will hate having her build a hive in their house."

Ginny decided to ignore that and just nodded, turning back to Hermione.

"Alright, I guess it's worth a try. If we get more though, I'll need to organize it somehow. I'll think on that tonight. So, tomorrow at nine."

The next morning after breakfast, it took a bit for Hermione to shake off Ron and Harry, but Neville amazingly seemed to realize something was up and distracted them with Quidditch talk. At five minutes until the hour, Hermione and Ginny opened the room together. Lavender and Parvati showed next, followed by Luna, Padma and most of the rest of the girls of the DA. Included in the mix were six and seventh years, who would have the added advantage of being of age and able to use magic. Once everyone was together, Hermione presented her idea.

"Hi everyone. Thanks for coming. I don't know how much you've heard, but the purpose of this meeting is to help Harry with a personal matter. Everyone here has followed his lead when it comes to fighting, now we need to help him at home. Namely, his aunt and uncle's home. Some of you know a bit about his family, but I'll give some background for those that don't. When Harry's parents were killed, Dumbledore placed him with his mother's last living relative, her sister Petunia Dursley. This was done to invoke some old magic put in place by his mother's sacrifice for him. Well, the Dursleys are the worst sort of muggles. They hate magic and they hate Harry. His life with them had been something you wouldn't believe if you read about it. Well, you all know a bit about what happened almost a week ago and the battle. Harry's been through more than most adult wizards and he's suffering. Still, Dumbledore insists he has to go back to the Dursleys. Thankfully, it's only for 21 days. Dumbledore is going to make sure he gets food regularly and doesn't have to do chores all day, but I want to do more. I want to torture the Dursleys. They don't like magic or magical people. He also has a cousin who is his age and has bullied him his whole life. My goal is to overwhelm the Dursleys with magical visitors and make his cousin Dudley jealous in the process. For those of you who are of age, if you're in on this, a few displays of harmless magic wouldn't hurt either. What I propose is that each of us makes occasional visits to see him. I'll be visiting the most, but I'd like him to get at least two visits a day. You can go in pairs also. I'm not telling Harry, because I want it to be a surprise. This is voluntary of course and will only require a bit of your time over the next three weeks as you can. I located a pub two kilometers from the house that has a floo. Or you can take the Knight Bus there. Now who's interested?"

Almost all the hands in the room went up. A couple of people already had trips planned immediately after school. A couple others were available for a week, but not after. Once all the volunteers were lined up, Hermione addressed them again.

"Alright, thanks everyone. Now, I know this will take some coordination, so I've created a schedule using a modified protean charm similar to our DA coins. You each will have a copy that ties to all the others. Each has an entry for all the days and space below for you to write in your name and the times of your visits. As soon as you have a plan, please update the schedule so that others can plan and block their times. You'll notice I've already reserved a few. Also, the Weasley twins have contributed a few items to assist our efforts…"

Ginny opened up her bag and began to explain some of what Fred and George had sent. She began passing items out as people wanted them. Then Hermione opened the room for questions and everyone was quite excited with this summer project. Hermione knew that more than one of the girls harbored crushes on Harry, but she was confident of her place in his heart. A few more details were set straight and then the group left the room gradually so that they didn't draw attention.

**flashback end**

Hermione's flashback from two days previous ended as Harry and Ron came barreling down the stairs. Harry smiled at her and once again the world around her was made light again. He came over and sat down next to her before then carefully pulling her willingly into his lap. The next half hour was spent in idle talk before the call to exit the castle sent everyone out of the common room as they made their way to the waiting carriages and then on to the Hogwarts Express.


	2. A Wicked Plan

**A brief note to help understand my vision regarding number four Privet Drive for this chapter. I see the house as a small, plain two-story. Upon stepping in the front door, there is a hallway that leads straight down the length of the house to a kitchen that is in the very back of the house and looks out to the back garden. Immediately inside the front door, the stairs going up are on the right and the living room is through an open archway on the left. It's all quite compact, so that standing just inside the front door one can see into the living room, up the stairs and down the hall to the kitchen. I hope this helps you create a visual for a couple of the scenes featured herein.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2 – A Wicked Plan

Harry arrived back at the Dursleys shortly before dinner that night. The train trip had been wonderfully uneventful and he had enjoyed a couple games of chess with Ron and then had dozed with Hermione for a while. Now his bliss was gone and he was back in hell. Of course, hell's fires seemed to have been turned down a few degrees. Uncle Vernon had been quiet the whole ride home, although he looked to be ready to burst several blood vessels. A couple of Order members had spoken with him on the platform and a car had followed them all the way back, so he knew they had been warned and knew they were being watched. He wondered how long their temperance would last.

That night was also especially remarkable because Aunt Petunia provided him with a moderately decent amount of food. Of course, she insisted he eat in his room, but that was actually preferable to Harry. When he had taken his plate back to the kitchen, he had inquired about his schedule of chores and she advised that they were no longer allowed. It seemed that the pressure had truly been applied to the Dursleys and Harry thought his start of summer may actually be tolerable. It was only as he slowed down before leaving the room and were behind their backs, when he overheard his aunt and uncle whispering in the living room that the true reason for their improved attitudes came to light. It seemed they were being paid to keep Harry for the three weeks and half their money was being withheld until he was safely gone with no ill reports. Part of Harry was incensed at the idea that his relatives would be paid for the minimal amount he was being given, but the other part of him was just happy for a bit of peace. He was too emotionally wrung out to deal with anymore and quietly returned to his room for the night.

The next morning Harry was allowed to sleep until seven, only being woken when Aunt Petunia brought him cold toast and tea for breakfast. He inhaled the food quickly and then went for a shower. As he dried off, he contemplated what else to do with his day. That was answered for him while he was dressing. He heard the doorbell ring and then Aunt Petunia's voice wailed up the stairs, announcing that 'one of your people is here'. Surprised, Harry finished pulling on his shirt and bounded down the stairs. The sight that greeted him was wondrous. Hermione was standing at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in shorts and a tank top that hugged her in all the right places. She beamed at Harry when he appeared and he floated down the stairs to her. He was hesitant to do anything with his aunt standing feet away, but Hermione wasn't.

"Hello my love…"

Then she kissed him hard and long and Harry couldn't help but respond as they snogged, oblivious to a gaping Petunia. This was a bit out of character for Hermione, but he certainly wasn't arguing. Eventually Hermione pulled back and grinned at him.

"Come, why don't you show me the neighborhood?"

Harry nodded and waved half-heartedly behind him at his aunt as they left a shocked Petunia Dursley unable to speak in their wake. Harry had his arm wrapped around his best friend and girlfriend as he led her down the road past the cookie cutter houses that made up Privet Drive. The day was glorious and sunny, and he was starting to feel decidedly better about the summer. They walked past the rundown park with its overgrown hedges and broken down equipment. There wasn't much of interest to see yet, so Harry switched to discussing Hermione's welcome, but unexpected arrival.

"So Hermione, I love that you're here, but how did you get here? I figured the distance once and your home is 120 kilometers from here. And does Dumbledore know you're visiting?"

"For once Harry, don't worry about me. I'm actually going to show you how I got here, although we're taking a bit of a non-direct route since I wanted to see your neighborhood more. And I'm sure Dumbledore has us under surveillance, but I'm not exactly feeling generous toward him right now so I don't care."

Harry was a bit shocked to hear Hermione say anything even borderline demeaning about their supreme authority figure, but then they passed another row of houses into the small central area of the village of Little Whinging. It really only consisted of one faded main street with a couple small spurs. Harry had heard a few older people talk about how the village used to be bustling after the war. Now a third of the shopfronts were shuttered and most of the rest looked forlorn. There were three pubs along the 600 meter stretch of road and they seemed to do the most business. There was also a moderately good bakery and they ducked inside for a couple of buns, with Harry insisting on treating. They walked as they ate and reached the last pub on the far end of town. Harry was about to bypass it when Hermione surprisingly entered the dingy facade. Inside were the expected couple of older locals eating large and greasy full English breakfasts. Hermione paid them no mind as she dragged Harry down a hall with a quick glance at the barman. The hall headed toward the loo, but Hermione stopped at a doorway halfway and turned them into a smaller room that was situated behind the main bar. Harry was surprised to see that it was a smaller bar with a nice lounge area and a large fireplace. Looking at the moving pictures on the walls, he quickly realized the place was magical.

"So Harry, I did some checking and was surprised when I found a registered floo just a couple kilometers from your house. The main pub is muggle of course and only magicals and squibs can see the door to this area. The barman is a squib. Anyway, the floo is open use and costs two sickles per trip."

Harry turned and grinned at his girlfriend, before giving her a quick peck.

"Brilliant! And to think I never knew. This would have made life so much simpler. So, you've see all that Little Whinging doesn't offer. My relatives are on warning from Dumbledore, so I don't have chores for a change. What do you want to do?"

Hermione grinned and pulled him toward the fireplace. Harry realized she had plans already set and just chuckled, following along happily. She deposited the sickles in a tin on the mantle, grabbed some powder, and soon they were whisked away to downtown London.

Six hours later, Harry and Hermione arrived back in Little Whinging after a full day. Their first stop had been Gringotts and Diagon Alley. Then they had gone shopping in muggle London. The main goal of the day was to purchase Harry a new wardrobe. Hermione knew he wasn't embarrassed with her about his hand downs, but she knew he would be with some of the other girls. She insisted on helping him home since they couldn't shrink the copious bags. Harry knew by the hour that Uncle Vernon would be home and enjoying his pre-dinner brandy, but Hermione wasn't dissuaded. As soon as they stepped in the door, Vernon made himself known.

"BOY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I've been out shopping with my girlfriend Uncle Vernon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to put these things in my room."

Harry left before his uncle could bluster further, pulling Hermione with him as they went upstairs. He deposited all the bags and then turned to look at her. She was just looking around the tiny bedroom, trying to hide her disgust at the broken down furniture that looked like it had been reclaimed from the dump.

"I know it's not much…"

"No Harry, you don't need to say anything. You deserve so much more. And you will have it. Just three weeks and you can leave here for a year. And we've got plans to make those three weeks quite enjoyable."

"Oh really? I knew something else was going on. And who is we?"

Hermione smirked wickedly and pulled him in for a kiss before he could think to question more. After a minute, she pulled back and the smirk had returned.

"Just wait and see. I might suggest though that you make sure you're dressed and ready by seven each morning. Now, I'm expected home for dinner. My mum has a girls day planned tomorrow for the two of us, so I won't see you for a couple days. Have fun in the meantime and don't worry, I've laid down rules for everyone and I trust you."

"That's cryptic Hermione…"

Hermione chuckled and dragged him out of the dingy room. They almost ran into Dudley in the hall, who seemed shocked to see a girl come out of his cousin's room.

"Hi Dudley. I'd like to introduce my girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my cousin Dudley."

Dudley stood gaping like a goldfish at the pretty girl before turning his attention back to Harry's designer jeans and rock band t-shirt. The clothes fit him perfectly and showed off his wiry physique well. Hermione noticed the look and swept by the large boy with a glare. Harry followed her down the stairs to the front hall. They stood by the door, visible from the living room, as they said goodbye. Petunia was standing by Vernon's chair and Dudley had come down the stairs behind them. Realizing she had an audience, Hermione pulled Harry into an enthusiastic snog. As she pulled back, she gave his bum a final squeeze and then she was gone out the door. Harry turned back and grinned at his relatives before pushing his way past Dudley to return to his room.

An hour later, a cold plate of leftovers was deposited outside his door and Harry took it, grateful that he was being given something to eat. He was just finishing when the doorbell sounded and his uncle's voice summoned him.

"BOY! Another freak is here for you!"

Harry had thought he may have another visitor, but not this soon, and he made his way downstairs quickly. He was only more surprised to see Daphne Greengrass waiting for him. Uncle Vernon was standing in the living room, looking ready to explode. Dudley was in the hall and had an entirely different look that Harry wanted to wipe off his face as he ogled the gorgeous Slytherin.

"Harry! There you are! Ooh, you look smashing. I quite like the jeans. Really show off your ASSets. I was close by and I heard there's a good place for ice cream near here. Think you could show me?"

Harry nodded as he reached the bottom of the stairs and was surprised as Daphne wrapped an arm around his waist. They had become friendly after she had joined the DA, but never this friendly. Still, he supposed this was all part of the plan.

"Certainly Daphne, let's go."

Not asking for permission, Harry and Daphne left the house and wandered a bit. She was intrigued to see that muggles lived like ants all packed in tight together. Harry assured her that she shouldn't judge all muggles by what she saw in Little Whinging. Talk turned to the summer and he found that she was due to go to Denmark with her parents in a couple weeks, but that he would see her a couple times before then. He prodded for more details on Hermione's plan, but she just laughed and shook her head. He treated for the ice cream and found himself having a pleasant time enjoying the warm summer evening. Around ten they finally wandered back to number four and she walked in with him. Once again Harry found himself in the foyer, saying goodbye to a girl with all of his relatives watching from the living room. Daphne gave him a peck on the cheek and was then gone. Harry was too shocked to say anything and returned to his room.

The next morning Harry was ready by seven and was glad he was when the doorbell rang at half seven. Thankfully, he was on his way down the stairs and was able to get there first since Uncle Vernon had yet to leave for the office. When he opened the door, he had a double surprise.

"Ginny! Luna! Hi…um…come in please."

The two girls bounded in the door and each gave Harry hugs.

"Hi Harry! Have you had breakfast yet? We left before we ate. Hermione told us about a good bakery nearby."

"Um no. Breakfast sounds good."

"BOY!"

Harry groaned at hearing his uncle's summons and made to pull away from the two girls to head for the kitchen. They refused to let go though and soon Harry presented himself to his uncle, with a pretty young girl attached to both his sides. Vernon was quickly changing from pink to purple as he looked at the three of them.

"What's the meaning of this? Are these more of your freaks? And why are they here?"

Harry had had enough. He was used to be called a freak, but he wasn't going to tolerate it with his friends.

"THIS UNCLE VERNON IS CALLED FRIENDSHIP. GINNY AND LUNA ARE FRIENDS FROM SCHOOL. YOU WILL NOT CALL THEM FREAKS! WE'RE GOING OUT FOR AWHILE."

Ginny and Luna both beamed at him and each leaned up and kissed a cheek before simultaneously spinning around and propelling Harry out of the kitchen, down the hall and out of the house. As they reached the door, Ginny reached behind her and tossed something. The three friends were out the door before the small ball activated, showering the hall and the magic hating Dursleys in a fantastic light and smoke show. Harry gave the girls an abbreviated tour before they stopped at the bakery and enjoyed espressos and chocolate croissants, with Harry insisting on paying. He had decided that he may not know all the plans for the week, but he could certainly afford to pay for whatever his friends had in mind. After all, they were making the effort to come visit him.

They wandered through the park for a bit, but then Ginny had to be back at the Burrow soon. When they took Harry back to number four, only Petunia was home and she was in the back garden. On their request, Harry gave them a quick tour of the house. They each frowned upon seeing his bedroom, and then Luna started to pay curious attention to the grooming supplies in the hall bath. When they got back downstairs, the two witches pulled away from Harry and seemed to have a conference in the corner. Then Ginny went in the kitchen briefly before returning and saying goodbye to Harry. He could tell something was going on though.

"Ginny, Luna, you two are up to something…"

Luna laughed and then looked off dreamily. Ginny was grinning wickedly.

"Just a little something from Fred and George. They donated to the cause. A small device with a rune to hold a singular charm. It won't last as long as a runestone, but it will maintain effectiveness for about a week. In this case, a muggle repelling charm that is tied to one of Dudley's hairs and placed on the back of the refrigerator. Your cousin won't be able to get within two feet of it until the charm wears off."

"And of course, the Ministry spies can't see it since no spell is cast."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. This was going to be fun. He hugged each of his friends and then regretfully watched them leave.

Harry didn't have any more visitors that day, but that night he watched with amusement from the backyard as Dudley tried unsuccessfully to make his usual late night raid for ice cream. His cousin spent twenty minutes trying to get to the refrigerator, even once trying to crawl toward it on the floor. When Dudley finally left the kitchen, Harry was about to go back in the house when he heard his uncle bellowing at Dudley for waking him and Petunia. Apparently ice cream retrieval wasn't worth waking them at midnight.

The next morning Harry was positioned in the hallway near the door when another friend arrived. This time it was Angelina Johnson. She breezed into the house and loudly greeted him as she bussed him on both cheeks. She wrapped an arm around him and they glided toward the kitchen as she talked nonstop.

"Alright Harry darling! What are we going to do with this lovely day? Oh, these must be your relatives. Hello everyone. I'm Angie Johnson, star Quidditch chaser and recent graduate of Hogwarts. I must say, I always thought muggle houses were grander. Oh well, we need to…"

"BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALLOWING NIGGERS IN MY HOUSE?"

Harry had been in a bit of daze, partially due to Angie's sudden entrance and partially due to her midriff baring top and short shorts that showed off her long legs so well. Vernon's insult was hideous enough to shock him out of the daze. He may not be able to do magic, but he wasn't defenseless and his uncle was still seated at the kitchen table, giving Harry a good angle.

"You. Will. Not. Insult. Angie. She is a thousand times the human you could ever dream to be!"

With that Harry let his rage fly as he did something he had been wanting to do for years and punched his uncle in the nose. It felt disturbingly satisfying to feel the bones crunch and watch blood cascade across Vernon's breakfast plate. Petunia screamed, while Dudley was still too busy drooling over Angie. Vernon began to squeal like a pig, clutching his face. Angie meanwhile turned and grinned at Harry.

"Now Harry darling, I appreciate the sentiment, but I long ago chose to ignore the drivel of cretins such as this. We really need to get on with our day, so maybe I'll just set him right. Now you pig, I'm going to fix you. This will hurt like a son of a bitch, but you deserve it. Episkey!"

Vernon was too blinded by pain to move out of the way when Angie pointed her wand at him. Then his nose began righting itself and he howled in more pain. The crunching noise was accompanied by more blood flow and Dudley's attention was finally diverted as he watched and then promptly lost his breakfast. Petunia passed out for a second as her head hit her plate. Then Angie finished and turned to wrap Harry in a hug. Petunia was coming around as Dudley finished gagging and Vernon's breathing began to settle. With the Dursleys able to pay a bit of attention again, Angie addressed them one final time.

"We'll be going now. I don't know when we'll be back. It depends on what I plan on doing with Harry. Oh, and if you're thinking about raising a fuss, just remember that Harry staying here protects you as well. If he leaves early without the wards recharging, there will be nothing to stop the Death Eaters from finding you. And what I just did is child's play compared to them. Ta-ta!"

With those words, Angie swept Harry out of the room and the house, leaving the Dursleys behind in a kitchen covered in a mix of half-eaten breakfast, blood and vomit. Once they were down the road a couple of houses, she turned to Harry and he thought for a moment she was going to kiss him. While at one time, he wouldn't have minded, now he was with Hermione. Then she pulled back with a sigh.

"Sorry Harry, I almost forgot the rules. I want to snog you senseless for standing up for me back there, but oh well. Let's just focus on having a good day."

"No worries Angie. I'm sorry for my relatives. I wish you didn't have to see them and hear that, but I'm glad you came to visit. Um, what rules by the way?"

Angie chuckled and grabbed his arm as they continued to wander and talk.

"Well, when Hermione talked to us, she was quite clear on who you belong to. She knows we all admire you and a few girls take it even further, but she put limits on affection. Hugs and cheek kisses are fine, but snogging and any touching of your bum is hers alone. She has quite a few jealous witches I have to say."

Harry laughed and shook his head. Leave it to Hermione. Then he thought about Angie's comments and wondered just how many girls were in on this scheme?

"Angie, another question. Can you at least tell me who all is in on Hermione's plan? How many girls can I expect?"

Angie stopped and gave a wicked laugh. Then she started to hum and Harry looked at her perplexed, causing her to shake her head as she looked at him.

"Never you worry Harry, you'll have girls, girls, girls. So hey baby, you wanna go somewhere?" *

Harry wasn't sure how to respond, but then he remembered that Angie was half blood and was probably referencing some muggle song. She didn't give him much longer to think as she grabbed his arm again and their day started with the usual walk down to the pub, where they then caught the floo into London. Harry mentioned during their walk that he had never seen Buckingham Palace or a number of other key tourist sights. Angie decided that needed to be remedied, so Harry bought passes for a double decker hop-on/hop-off bus and they had a thoroughly fun time seeing the city. Angie hadn't planned on taking the whole day, but she knew no one else had scheduled anything and found herself having so much fun that she and Harry even found dinner at a Greek restaurant and didn't return back to Little Whinging until nearly ten. They said goodbye at the floo and Angie looked wistful.

"Thanks for a great day Harry. I must say you have certainly grown up from that tiny seeker who I first met. Hermione is a lucky witch."

She left him with a final peck on the cheek and then Harry was off to face whatever was waiting for him at Privet Drive. Thankfully, no one was downstairs when he got there and only Dudley's light was on. He used the loo briefly and then retreated to his room.

The following day saw Hermione back with Harry and she surprised him when the floo destination she picked deposited them near the beach. He had no appropriate gear, but a brief shopping stop fixed that. They spent the day playing in the surf and cuddling in the sun. Harry also got in a few quite nice snogging sessions in which Hermione even allowed his hands to wander a bit.

They ate dinner at a seafood restaurant on the beach before returning to Little Whinging shortly before nine. The Dursleys were still planted in front of the telly as they approached and Hermione could see them through the window. Smirking, she had an idea and stopped to rummage in her bag. Harry was curious, but she refused to tell him what she was planning. Then she found what she was looking for. Before they entered, she did one other thing and pulled off her t-shirt to reveal her bikini top underneath. When they entered the house, Hermione became a different person as she grabbed Harry and ran in the door, aiming for the nearby living room. She tripped and they almost fell into the telly. Harry thought she did something as her hand waved by the telly, but was distracted as they lost balance just as her lips found his. The result was that they landed in a pile directly in front of the Dursleys with Harry on top of a half dressed Hermione, who had her arms wrapped around him and was snogging him intently. Harry normally would have been fine with that, but then he heard the familiar bellow.

"BOY, GET OFF YOUR HUSSY AND GET OUT OF OUR WAY!"

Harry was enraged at another insult from his uncle, and pulled himself and Hermione up. He was just about to say something, when Hermione's hand on his arm stopped him. She whirled around to face Vernon and Harry thought he saw something leave her hand as she waved it near the table, but then she exploded.

"HA! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT A HUSSY IS? YOUR FRIGID WIFE CERTAINLY DOESN'T QUALIFY. GETTING A BIT EXTRA ON THE SIDE VERNON DURSLEY?"

Harry was shocked. He had never heard Hermione talk that way. Then again, she was really worked up. He hadn't seen her quite so mad since she had punched Malfoy. His uncle was sputtering and then started to choke. He reached for his drink and chugged a bit. Harry could see he was getting wound up to reply and Harry was about to drag Hermione out when suddenly Vernon started foaming at the mouth. Every time he tried to talk, bubbles came flying out. The harder he tried, the bigger the bubbles. Harry and Hermione both started laughing and were about to leave when Petunia finally found her voice.

"You...you…"

"Witch?"

"Yes! Put him right! You're in so much trouble! Just like that black girl yesterday when she hurt Vernon. Your lot aren't allowed to do magic out of school. I hope you're both expelled!"

Hermione laughed and shook her head before stopping to level a cold gaze at Petunia.

"You are so clueless. Angie, the lovely witch who was here yesterday, is seventeen. She's not underage in our world. From what she told me, she actually fixed your husband's nose. He certainly didn't deserve her help after the ugly name he called her. As for me, do you see a wand? I didn't cast any spells. There are other ways to do magic and this lump you call a husband certainly needed his mouth washed out. Which is what everlasting soap flakes are for. Now, I need to get home, but remember your warnings. You behave with Harry or you won't just have Dumbledore and his group to deal with. Oh, and the bubbles will stop after an hour of complete silence. Good night."

Hermione dragged Harry back up the stairs and said a proper and thorough good night before leaving him again. He laid back on his bed and spent a while recalling the wonderful day and thinking that he really would need to thank Fred and George. Obviously Hermione and the others had received some samples of new products.

The following morning, more evidence of the Weasley twins brilliance was apparent as Harry watched a frustrated Dudley try to get the telly working. Every time he would set a channel, it would stay for about fifteen seconds and then change again. He was observing from the living room door, waiting in the hall as usual and was enjoying watching a frustrated Dudley, when he heard the familiar sound of another arrival. This morning it was Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. They came in with their arms wrapped around each other and pulled Harry into a three way hug. This time Vernon appeared in the hall to watch the latest visitors. Harry found it amusing that Vernon was being especially cautious now. He and the girls discussed plans for the day and Harry was only a bit surprised as the two girls remained wrapped up together and were quite affectionate. It seemed that some of the common room gossip might be correct. Then Susan made a joke and Hannah turned to her.

"Oh Susie dear, you're so funny!"

That comment was followed by the two girls snogging. Harry was still in shock when Uncle Vernon's voice erupted as usual.

"BOY! GET THIS UNNATURALNESS OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The girls just laughed and grabbed Harry, each pulling him in and kissing a cheek. Then Susan turned to Vernon and shook her head.

"Really mister, don't get your knickers in a bunch. We do boys too."

That brought more laughter from Hannah as they dragged Harry out to the street. Harry was still looking shocked, but decided it was their business. Anyway, it seemed that all the girls were doing their best to confront every aspect of the Dursleys' bigotry. The rest of the morning was pleasant and included a matinee movie. Hannah had only been to a muggle movie theater once and Susan had never been, so it was novel experience. They both had to leave in the early afternoon, but hinted to Harry that he wouldn't remain idle for long.

That evening Hermione was back, wearing in a little black dress and looking quite fetching. Upon seeing her, Harry immediately changed into something more appropriate and then let her lead him to a fantastic Italian restaurant. When they returned, Dudley was coming back from a night out with his friends and Hermione made sure that Dudley and his gang got quite an eyeful as she said good night.

The next day saw Vernon once again flustered when Cho Chang showed up in the morning. She wasn't able to stay long, but enjoyed a bit of a walk with Harry. That evening the Patil twins showed up in full, beautiful silk saris. Cho had warned Harry to be dressed nicely, so he was ready. The sight of the two witches started turning Vernon purple as he watched the Indian beauties from the living room. Petunia's lips were pursed tighter than Harry had ever seen them. The girls ignored his family as they disengaged from Harry and stood in front of him. Each pulled an item from their small purses and clipped them in their hair. They then tapped the side of each and the items turned into large flowers.

"What do you think Harry? Pink orchid? Or does it clash with my sari? Perhaps cream?"

"How about me Harry, chrysanthemum or daisy? Ooh, and how about sparkles?"

Each of the twins kept changing the flowers in their hair, waiting for Harry's approval. One setting on them did indeed add floating sparkles around Padma's hair. It was an impressive display of magic and Harry thought these items were probably from the Wonder Witch line that he had heard Fred and George discussing. He glanced over and saw his aunt and uncle just gaping at the show. Then he turned back to the twins.

"You both are so beautiful, I hardly notice the flowers. But, since you asked, I like the first one you tried Parvati. And Padma, I think the orange one was quite nice. And keep the sparkles. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, don't you agree? Aren't they ravishing. I just love their skin..."

Harry ran a hand down one arm on each of the twins, appreciating their caramel complexion and having a hard time suppressing a smirk as it appeared that his uncle was about to blow a vessel. Then he grinned at the girls and left quickly with a beauty on each arm. They floo'd him across the country to their favorite Indian restaurant, which Harry found completely new and wonderfully delicious. Even better though was the company. When he thought back on the Yule Ball and his and Ron's stupidity, Harry made a point of apologizing. The evening ended with hugs before they each took the floo back to their separate destinations.

The last day of the week saw Hermione returning in the morning. She and Harry went back to the bakery for breakfast before walking for a bit and then returning to the house. When they arrived, the house was in an uproar. Dudley had showered that morning and now his hair was electric blue. Harry figured it was yet another Wheezes sample, probably in his shampoo. He looked at Hermione and she had a hard time suppressing a smirk. Then she dragged him into his room and they spent the rest of the morning discussing homework. Around lunch, she insisted on taking a break and Harry had a feeling something else was planned.

His suspicions were confirmed when they went downstairs and Hermione took him to the front yard. Waiting there were Cho, Ginny, Luna, Katie, Alicia, Susan and Hannah. Petunia had been in the yard pruning the roses and looked aghast at the group. Vernon was inside still trying to fix the blasted telly and cursing loudly about it. The girls ignored Harry's relatives and quickly began producing all the pieces for a picnic. Hermione led Harry to the large blanket that Cho had laid out. The rest of the girls joined her as they all arranged themselves around Harry. Two picnic baskets began to produce a range of foods, as well as chilled butterbeers for everyone. Of course, they were on the front lawn in full sight of all of the neighbors. But there was nothing magical happening, so they weren't breaking any laws. Still, the sight of one teenage boy being surrounded by eight pretty teenage girls for a weekend picnic was something Privet Drive had never seen before. Heads began to poke out of windows and a few others made excuses to sweep stoops and weed flower beds as they watched the unusual happenings at the Dursleys.

While the young people were eating, Petunia had roused herself from her shock and retrieved her husband, who now stood gaping at the group. He was quite purple and upset, but could not get close to them and also seemed to have lost his voice. Realizing they weren't going to be able to do anything and that their presence was causing more neighbors to stare, Petunia resigned herself and dragged Vernon back in the house. Harry just smiled and opened his mouth to accept another grape.

If this was the first week, he couldn't wait for the next two.

o-o-o-o-o

 *** And of course, this is a reference to the song that gave the story it's title. Motley Crue, 1987. The title came to me almost immediately at the same time the plot bunny hopped on my head. And yes, that dates me.**


	3. The Plan Continues

**Well, the response to my query was overwhelming. Everyone wanted more, so I am expanding this story by two chapters from my original idea. This will allow a chapter each for weeks 2 and 3. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews!**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 3 – The Plan Continues

Harry woke on Monday morning and jumped out of bed. For once he was excited about what the day would hold and managed to sneak into the shower first and be ready by shortly after seven. Around half past, the doorbell rang and he was waiting as Uncle Vernon bellowed something nonsensical from the kitchen. Harry grinned when he saw who was waiting when he opened the door. This time there were three, Ginny, Hannah and Luna. Without waiting for Harry to welcome them in, Ginny bopped in and headed for the living room. All three girls were in full robes and looking very magical, which of course Harry knew would set off his uncle. The other girls followed Ginny, dragging Harry between them. Soon the four of them were all sitting on the sofa, crammed in tightly. Harry was quite comfortable squeezed between Luna and Hannah and grinned as he looked around, ignoring the fact that the conversation in the kitchen had quieted and all the Dursleys were most likely listening in.

"So girls, it's great to see you all, what's the plan today?"

Ginny was holding a brown paper bag and opened it as she passed it down the row.

"Well, first, we need some food. Mum made her famous doughnuts. Here you go everyone."

Harry's stomach growled at the mention of Molly's famous doughnuts and he happily accepted the large bag and took a couple. He was just swallowing his first powdered sugar drenched bit of heaven when Petunia arrived and began to give orders that Harry knew were coming. His aunt was adamant about no food in the living room. As she made her way across the room to take away the bag, Luna produced a small orb and placed it in the middle of their group. A shimmery bubble suddenly covered the whole couch and Petunia was stopped in her tracks. It also blocked sound, but she could still watch as Hannah produced a carton of milk from a bag, as well as a stack of paper cups. Soon everyone was drinking milk as they passed the doughnuts and discussed the possibilities for the day. Petunia stood across the room, fuming. Vernon and Dudley joined her, but Dudley appeared to be more focused on the doughnuts than what was being done to his mum's living room. After about ten minutes, Harry and his friends had finished their discussion and made their decision, while also finishing their breakfast. Holding the orb, Luna stayed in the middle of the group as they made their way to the door without a word to his relatives. As they stepped outside, she pushed a button and the spell stopped. As soon as they were in the middle of the yard, the girls all stripped off their robes in front of the rest of Privet Drive. They were all modestly attired underneath, but Harry turned and saw his cousin bug-eyed at the window watching the show. With a jaunty wave to Dudley, Harry was whisked away by the three girls.

The rest of the day until early afternoon was spent at the National Sea Life Centre in Birmingham. Hannah had been once with her uncle, who enjoyed taking her on muggle outings, but the others had never been to an aquarium. There was also a wizard pub only a block away that made travel quite easy. Luna loved it and had to be controlled from going off and talking about fanciful magical sea creatures. Once they were done at the aquarium, they stopped for burgers and then went on to Cadbury World. While Harry didn't think the chocolate was quite as good as Honeydukes, there were some interesting and different confections. All the girls were happy with any kind of chocolate and Harry spoiled them all, making sure they took home souvenirs.

They all left Birmingham around four in the afternoon and said goodbye at the pub before floo'ing to their different homes, or in Harry's case, the pub near Privet Drive. Once again, he retreated back to his room without talking to his relatives. That night Petunia offered him only dry toast and water for dinner, which he ignored and instead ate chocolate.

The next day saw Harry's favorite person arrive at half seven. Hermione bounded into the hall and proceeded to snog him as usual while his Aunt Petunia leaned sideways from her spot at the kitchen table to watch and scowl. As the snog finished, Harry grinned at his girlfriend.

"So Hermione, what's the plan?"

"I was thinking an early round of tennis at my family's country club. Then maybe some brunch. They do a lovely champagne spread. I should have warned you, the club has strict dress requirements. Let's go see what you've got that will work for tennis and then after. Ooh, perhaps that matching Givenchy set."

"Which are those Hermione? You know I let you lead on the shopping."

"The blue set with the geometric pattern on one leg."

"Oh right. I know you really liked that set, but it cost twelve hundred pounds."

"Exactly. It's perfect for the club. Come on…"

The entire conversation had been conducted in the hall in front of the stairs and well within earshot of the kitchen, where Harry's relatives were left sitting in shock. A couple minutes later, Harry and Hermione were back downstairs and out the front door as they laughed and ignored the Dursleys.

The day was spent at the country club that Hermione's parents had belonged to since she was a toddler. She was well known there and Harry enjoyed doting on her while some of the other snooty teenagers with nothing else to do on a summer day watched as the bookworm's boyfriend lavished her with attention. When Hermione's sunglasses fell while making a dive during their tennis match, they broke so severely that a reparo couldn't even help them. Harry fixed the problem quickly by going to the gift shop and buying his girlfriend expensive new sunglasses before they went out to the driving range in the afternoon. The woman working in the shop quickly spread the word that 'Miss Granger's young man was quite flush'. After a day of tennis, brunch and an hour on the driving range, not only did Harry pass another fun day of his summer, but Hermione showed up the club crowd that had frowned on her for too long.

After they finished at the club, Harry and Hermione both agreed they'd had enough sun and decided to go to a nearby movie theater. Harry knew the movie was a comedy and had good ratings, but he saw little of it as he spent most of the time wrapped up with Hermione. By the time he was back at Privet Drive, his uncle was home and scowled from the living room as he made his way upstairs.

Hermione had talked to Harry about plans for the next day, warning him that there was nothing planned until the evening. While he was enjoying his time with the girls, he knew he needed to work on his homework and agreed to spending the next day studying with her. She arrived at the usual time, bringing along breakfast sandwiches from a deli near her house, and they retreated to the back yard to study. The rest of the morning was spent lazing on the grass in full sight of Petunia while they completed their Charms homework.

At lunch, they left to get burgers for lunch and Hermione seemed a bit distracted. Harry was curious about the plans for that night and wondered if there was a problem.

"Alright Hermione, what's up? If something went wrong with the plans, I can stay at Privet Drive tonight."

"No Harry, it's not that…it's just…Alright, I'm not supposed to tell you, but this is so out of character for me."

Harry laughed and Hermione frowned at him.

"Sorry love, it's just that you've been out of character for over a week now. Not that I don't enjoy torturing my relatives."

"Well, yes, I suppose I have. Tonight though we might break the law. See, Alicia is in charge of arrangements for tonight and we're going to a club after dinner. She knows the bouncer who is on tonight and we're not going to be stopped for being underage. I know, it's just a couple of years, but this is still pushing my tolerance of rule breaking. So far we haven't broken the rules. Bent them, yes. Even the laws on muggle baiting are vague when the muggles know about magic. Anyway, I should just stop worrying. I know we'll have a fabulous time. Alicia knows the band and says they're great."

"Wow, it does sound like fun, but I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable. Aren't clubs expensive?"

"Oh, it will be fun. Just forget about me worrying. I guess they're expensive. Alicia said the cover is twenty pounds each and then of course drinks and such."

"Hmm, okay, well I need to get some more money. I don't mind at all. Like I've told all the girls, this summer is worth the price and I can afford it. Look Hermione, we had champagne with brunch. We'll be careful."

"I know. Let's go and floo to Diagon so that you can get to Gringotts."

After a quick trip to Gringotts, they returned to Privet Drive and spent the rest of the afternoon finishing Charms and starting on their Potions essay. As the sun lowered in the sky, they set the books aside and curled up to nap. Harry was woken by a sharp pain in his leg when Dudley kicked him in the shin.

"Mum says to stop laying about and get to your room before dinner."

As Dudley spoke, Hermione woke, sat up and stretched. Dudley watched her carefully as her shirt rode up and Harry didn't like the look at all. With his cousin distracted, he grabbed Dudley's ankle, turned and twisted, flipping the larger boy onto his backside with a large blast of air exploding from his lungs as he landed. Harry was on his feet immediately, glaring down at his cousin.

"Don't you even dare look at her Dudley. And Aunt Petunia doesn't need to worry about dinner. I'm going out."

With that, Harry grabbed his bag of books, took Hermione's hand and led her upstairs. He guarded the bathroom while she got ready for the evening and then dropped his jaw to the floor when she stepped out. She was wearing a bronze sheath dress that sparkled with crystals and ended mid-thigh. The color was perfect with her hair, which was lightly curled and pulled to one side. She wore more makeup than usual and looked stunning. She smiled at his reaction and gave him a faint kiss.

"Perhaps we should go select something for you to change into for the evening."

Harry nodded dumbly and followed her to his room. Hermione seemed to already have an idea of what items she wanted for him and selected quickly. Harry was soon dressed in tight brown leather pants and a cream silk shirt with a Mandarin collar and bronze buttons. He realized he matched her perfectly and smirked, enjoying his girlfriend's sense of style. They made a striking couple and descended the stairs as the bell was ringing. Harry got to it just before his uncle, who had stopped to stare at the two of them. Upon opening the door, Alicia, Katie and Angelina pushed into the small entry.

"Hello Harry! Wow, very nice. Ooh, and you look smashing Hermione. I can't wait, we're going to have so much fun!"

Harry just grinned at his effusive friend and tried not to stare at her low cut blouse and black mini-skirt. Angie was wearing a blue dress made out of some kind of shiny plastic looking material that appeared to have been poured on her. Katie's skirt was a bit longer than Alicia's, but her top left a good couple inches of toned abs showing. They all looked quite nice, although Harry was happy by Hermione's side. His appreciation of the three witches was cut short when he heard his uncle growling behind him, then Hermione exploded and he felt something brush by his shoulder.

"Don't put your greasy hands on his shirt you oaf! That shirt is Indian silk and cost over four hundred pounds. Really! Some people have no sense of how to care for fine fashion. Alicia, is the car ready?"

"Yes indeed Hermione. I hope you don't mind the Aston tonight."

Hermione nodded and the five of them were out the door while Vernon was still sputtering in response to her verbal onslaught. Petunia rushed to the window to look at the car and gasped when she saw them all climb into a new Aston Martin DB7 convertible.

Harry was also admiring the car as he walked up to it, but then he noticed a problem.

"Great car Alicia. One problem. Five people, four seats."

"Yes, daddy bought the car a few months ago. My mum's a witch, but he's a squib. Doesn't like to talk about that though. Anyway, he was raised muggle and loves his cars. I thought Hermione could sit on your lap. I didn't think you'd mind."

Harry grinned and smiled at his girlfriend, who had grown pensive and responded to her friend.

"Of course I don't mind Alicia, but it's not very safe."

"Not to worry Hermione. Mum knows how dad drives and she charms all his cars. Anti-collision, weatherproofing, inertia dampening, more stuff than I know. You'll be fine."

Harry was now seated behind Alicia and Hermione was the only one left standing. With a sigh, she climbed in and settled herself on Harry. She didn't mind the position, just the safety issue. Then Alicia took off and it was soon evident that charms were in place as the wind blew over them without touching her hair.

Alicia drove for about a half hour until they reached the outskirts of London and she pulled up to a posh looking building that was lit with strange blue lights. She reached in the glovebox to tap a button and whispered to her friends about it cancelling charms before then turning the keys over to the valet with a stern glare. Harry noticed and stepped forward, handing the valet a twenty pound note and receiving assurances that the car would be taken care of in a nearby garage. The girls then arranged themselves around Harry and made their way into the hip looking restaurant. Soon they were seated in an enclosed booth and perusing the unique menu that billed itself as neo-Euro-fusion. Some of it was a bit strange to Harry, but everything they ordered was delicious. It was also quite expensive, but as usual, Harry had no trouble and insisted on paying. After a lengthy meal that featured a decadent chocolate confection large enough for the whole group to finish, they exited shortly after nine. Harry tipped the valet well again and the Aston arrived moments later, perfect as ever. From the restaurant, Alicia drove another twenty minutes until they arrived in a more industrial area. There was a valet though and the Aston wasn't the only car of its caliber in evidence, so Harry felt better about leaving it.

They approached the door of the monolithic brick facade and Alicia bounced forward to an enormous young man and kissed him on the cheek before chatting for a minute and introducing her friend Chris to everyone else. He then happily lifted the rope and soon they descended stairs into a dark interior with pulsing music and lights. The club was packed and Harry could tell by the clothes that this was obviously where the elite, young crowd gathered. As they walked in further, he spotted a familiar ginger who shared his name and Alicia turned to wink at him. Looking around, she guided them to a catwalk and found them a table that looked down on the dance floor. This was all new to Harry, but he knew enough to know that money talked. Everyone decided to try the drink of the night, something called Purple Haze, and he slipped their hostess a hundred pound note before leaning in to whisper about keeping their table clear. She nodded and, when their drinks arrived, purple and frothy, she placed a small silver nameplate on the table that read 'VIP-reserved'. Even Alicia seemed surprised and shook her head at Harry.

After taking a few minutes to drink and survey the dance floor, the alcohol was starting to work and everyone decided to go dance. Harry started in a group with all the girls before splitting off with Hermione and then switching around to the others on occasion. Hermione still got him most of the time and all the girls made sure to warn off strangers who seemed to have noticed the handsome, well dressed young man. The rest of the evening was spent alternating between dancing and breaks at their table in which they sampled a variety of cocktails and their hostess brought out several trays of savories and sweets at different times. Alicia was completely into the dancing and quite fun throughout, but she was also experienced and stopped at two drinks since she was driving. The evening was quite expensive, but Harry had never had so much fun. Dancing wasn't his favorite pastime, at least not the fancy dancing that McGonagall had tried to teach during fourth year, but the grinding, modern dancing with heavy music and pretty girls was much more his style. They finally left in the early morning hours and Alicia drove back Privet Drive. The rest of the girls were spending the night at her place and left Harry on the doorstep after Hermione gave him a good, long snog.

Harry stumbled into the house and tried to be quiet, but found that he was a bit uncoordinated after the long night out. He fell up the last couple steps and unfortunately, Dudley was on his way to the loo. Petunia of course slept light and appeared also, flipping on the light and practically blinding him. Harry looked up blearily and managed a lopsided grin. While Petunia was still sputtering, he managed to weave his way to his bedroom and close the door on both of them.

The following morning, Harry woke late and groaned. Checking a clock, it was past nine. His head felt several sizes too large and he gratefully reached for the potion phial Hermione had slipped him when she left. Minutes later, he was praising magical potions and making a solemn vow to study harder in the class. Figuring that he should get cleaned up, he made his way to the shower. Aunt Petunia heard him and charged upstairs.

"Boy! What do you think coming in at all hours like that! And drunk! What kind of an example is that for my Duddykins? I hope you have the worst hangover!"

Harry snorted at the idea of being a bad example for Dudley and looked clearly at his aunt.

"Actually, I feel quite well. Modern potions really are amazing."

Leaving Petunia gasping, he continued on to the shower. When he finished a few minutes later, he walked out dressed only in jeans as he toweled his hair. Immediately he stopped, as a confrontation was happening right in front of him. Hermione had arrived and was standing in the hall, staring down Petunia. When he appeared, her focus shifted and she pushed past the stubborn woman and came to Harry's side, eyeing him with delight. She ran her fingers down this chest and leaned in for a kiss.

"Morning love. I brought brunch. Should we go study in the yard again?"

Harry nodded and then pulled her tight to him, as he proceeded with a long snog. Soon Hermione was pushed against the wall of the narrow hallway and they were grinding together. When they pulled apart, Harry caught his breath and smirked at her.

"Sorry, we need to study, but you're so fucking sexy. Let me get my books."

After Harry collected his books, they pushed past Petunia, who hadn't moved and still seemed agog. The rest of the morning was spent working on homework. Harry didn't enjoy it as much as his girlfriend, but it wasn't near as bad when you were sprawled on the grass in the summer sun with a beautiful girl and no Ron moaning nearby. They finished around one and then went to the pub for fish and chips. That afternoon Hermione's mum had planned to spend time with her and Harry was left alone for the rest of the day. He missed the girls, but he enjoyed a nap to catch up on his short night's sleep.

For his fifth day of the week, Cho returned early in the morning and she and Harry took the floo into London to a street fair. It was a bit strange to Harry to be with a lone girl who wasn't Hermione, but he and Cho had a surprisingly good time, with Cho mentioning that Hermione had warned all the girls quite well. They had lunch together and then Cho had plans for the afternoon, but gave Harry instructions from Hermione. She left him via floo, but indicated there wasn't a wizard's pub near where Hermione was meeting Harry.

Following Hermione's instructions from Cho, Harry caught the Tube and crossed the city. As soon as he reached the street level, he saw a beautiful brunette dressed in stylish jeans and a blouse that hugged her nicely. She grinned and ran for him and soon they were in full snog in the middle of a busy sidewalk. Once they disengaged, she dragged him to a crosswalk and he found himself at the river. They walked arm in arm for a couple blocks until they reached a tour boat and their destination became obvious. The next several hours were spent pleasantly touring the city from the view of the Thames. After the tour, they wandered the streets aimlessly, happy to see whatever and be together. When they grew hungry, they stopped at a small Chinese restaurant that was so good that they both carefully noted its location.

Harry returned home at a reasonable hour and walked into a strange scene. His aunt was flustered with her hair completely out of place and holding both a mop and a broom. There was a chair placed in a strange spot in the middle of the hall and he noticed some of the living room furniture was also moved. He was about to ask, but then Petunia screamed and dragged the chair down the hall. She jumped up on it and immediately started whacking at a cobweb with her broom. It disappeared quickly, but then Harry looked over and saw a cobweb appear instantaneously in a corner of the living room. It took another minute before Petunia saw it and then she was off to whack at it again. Harry had to rush upstairs to keep from rolling with laughter. He had a strong suspicion that Cho might have left a present that morning.

The next day was Saturday and Harry slept in just a bit. As soon as he headed for the shower, he was faced by his angry aunt and uncle. Petunia looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep and Vernon was a peculiar dark purple as he roared at Harry.

"Freak! What did you do with those damn webs! I've had enough of your freakish friends and all the weirdness. We're not being paid enough for this!"

Harry braced and began to contemplate an escape route as he faced his uncle and formulated a response.

"Paid? You're being paid for the pittance that you allow me to have living here? After the hell you put me through? Petunia Evans, what would your sister say? If I hired a seer to summon her ghost, what would your sister say about the way you've treated me?"

Petunia suddenly looked more awake and grew pale as she responded.

"Y...you can't. You…wouldn't."

"I'm not sure if I can, but I could try. Our school has resident ghosts. We talk to them daily. Each house has one assigned to help them. They're not that uncommon. Look, I didn't have anything to do with any webs. I don't like being here anymore than you like having me. We only have nine more days and I'm gone. Happily. Just leave me be. And if you're thinking about hurting me, I will personally see to it that the wards on the house fall and I send this address to a couple known Death Eater families. They'd be happy for some muggles to practice on. Now, I need to get ready for when my friends show up."

Vernon looked like he was preparing to swing, but Petunia grabbed his arm.

"V…Vernon…no…just a few days. We need the protection…they k…illed Lily."

Harry didn't wait to finish watching his aunt grovel, but instead went and locked himself in the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he was showered, dressed and downstairs. When the doorbell rang, he was thoroughly shocked at the wave of people who poured into the house. Hermione took the lead, followed by the twins, Ron, Ginny, Alicia, Susan, Hannah, Katie, Luna, Daphne, Cho, Neville, Dean and Seamus. Everyone was laughing and joking and soon all the Dursleys were at the top of the stairs, gaping at the fun group. Fred stepped forward to greet Harry before everyone else.

"Heya Harry. Heard the summer is going well. I know you've been enjoying the girls and all, but a few of us blokes wanted in on the fun. Hermione told us about this place, Blackpond…"

"Blackpool Fred."

"I'm George."

Hermione shot him a look.

"No you're not. Harry, the word got around that we're going to Blackpool and everyone wanted in. So, shall we go?"

The group's exodus was cut short by a voice from the stairs. Dudley seemed to have finally recovered from shock.

"Blackpool? That's four hours away. I've only been once when I was nine."

Seamus turned and looked up at Harry's cousin.

"Well laddie boy, although I suppose ye be a bit more than a lad. I saw a whale once was smaller. You see, we're not restricted like you. A floo'll have us up north in a shake. Take longer to walk to the pub with the fire."

Everyone laughed at that and quickly left the house. As Seamus predicted, the walk to the pub took seven minutes and the floo took about thirty seconds, depositing them a block from the park. Before they went into the park proper, they stopped for breakfast and then began a long, fun day that went well into the evening. Harry had never been to an amusement park of course and it was new for the purebloods as well, but everyone had a fantastic time. They didn't leave until the park closed, enjoying the rides at night when they were all lit up. When Harry fell into bed that night, he was exhausted, but smiling.

For the last day of the week, Hermione had told Harry the plans and he was up and dressed by nine. He walked to the pub and Hermione was waiting as they stepped into the floo and he found himself in her hometown. He was a bit nervous about their planned brunch with her parents, but she squeezed his hand reassuringly. They left the pub and walked five blocks before turning down a smaller street and arriving at a large English cottage. Harry took a moment to look at the house and the neighborhood. It was much nicer than Privet Drive, but each house also had its own character. The yard was nice, with a sprawling lawn and rose garden, but the bushes had been left a bit wild and lacked the choked formal look that Petunia kept her bushes contained to. Harry's assessment was cut short as Hermione pulled him forward. She led him inside, where Neil and Jean Granger were waiting.

"That was quick dear. Hard to believe how fast your magical travel is."

"Yes mum. Harry, this is my mum Jean and my dad Neil."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to finally meet you formally, although we've seen each other in passing. I want to thank you for your offer of a place to stay later in the summer and for allowing Hermione to come visit me until then."

"Well, its grand to finally meet the young man our daughter talks about incessantly…"

"Dad…"

Neil Granger laughed at his daughter and Harry found himself chuckling as well.

"Now, if my husband is done with his teasing, I am quite ready for brunch."

Everyone else agreed as Neil turned to lead them through the house to the garage. Along the way, Harry got a tour of most of the first floor and liked the house immediately. It was clean and nicely decorated, but also homey and much more welcoming than Petunia Dursley could ever make a home. When they reached the garage, Jean decided to drive and they all climbed into her BMW.

The drive to the restaurant took about twenty minutes, delivering them to a converted house set on the River Beane. The brunch buffet was a magnificent spread and they spent over an hour grazing. By the end, Harry didn't think he would need to eat for the rest of the day. While he had been initially nervous, the Grangers put him at ease quickly and he was glad for Hermione's brilliance when she produced a small device that cast a muffliato on the table, allowing Harry and Neil to discuss Quidditch in depth.

When they left the restaurant, Harry had no idea what the plan for the rest of the day was, but was quite happy when the Grangers suggested a visit to a local wildlife park. It wasn't very large, but Harry enjoyed all the animals and the quiet park allowed him time to stroll arm in arm with Hermione while getting to know her parents better.

The Grangers had plans that evening with friends and wondered if Harry wanted to join them, but Hermione was standing behind her father and gave Harry enough signals that he begged off, thanking them for a great day. They drove back to the pub near the house and Hermione walked in with Harry, glad for a chance to say goodbye to him without her parents watching.

"Thanks for another great week Hermione. Only one to go and then I can spend all my time with you. Have fun at the dinner party tonight."

Hermione groaned.

"Yes, fun. A dinner party with four dentists, an anesthesiologist and two lawyers. Average age forty-seven. I think I'll take a pepper up to stay awake."

"Well, thanks for the signal earlier to save me from a similar fate. Perhaps I should give you a memory to get you through the night…"

With that, Harry pulled her into his arms and they snogged for a good five minutes before she finally pulled away, breathless. Leaving his girlfriend grinning and flustered, Harry turned and stepped into the floo. Two weeks down, only one to go, and he wasn't dreading it at all.


	4. A Plan Fulfilled

**Hi everyone. Thanks for all the positive response for this story! A couple people noted that this story has similarities to a story called _Testing Defenses_ by canoncansodoff. I had never read it, so I went and found it. I love the story and it is indeed similar. I guess with all of us using the same box of blocks from JKR that it shouldn't be too surprising. That said, I think my story is still different enough to stand on its own. I do highly recommend anyone who hasn't read _Testing Defenses_ to go check it out. Also, canoncansodoff has a number of excellent stories. And with that, let's continue on to week three. Only one more short epilogue after this.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 4 – A Plan Fulfilled

Harry woke on his third Monday back at the Dursleys and groaned when he saw that the sunny July skies had turned grey and drizzly. Still, he was certain that Hermione would have something planned. Even if she just came to study, he'd be happy. He quickly showered and got ready, waiting by the door as usual. Hermione appeared a bit later at a quarter past eight and proceeded with her now normal greeting snog. Vernon had left for work, but Petunia eyed them from down the hall. Once they pulled apart to catch their breath, Hermione gave him the plans for the day.

"Sorry I'm a bit late Harry. I had to do some last minute planning when I saw the weather. I found us a great place to go to up north a distance, an indoor water park. What do you say?"

"Sounds brilliant Hermione. Do you have that lovely purple bikini on underneath your clothes?"

"No! I'll put it on when we get there. And the bikini of the day is gold."

"Mmmm. Sounds delightful. Let me go get my trunks. Be right back."

Harry was back a minute later and added his trunks to Hermione's bag. Without a word to Petunia, they headed out the door. Hermione opened a standard looking umbrella, but Harry soon realized it was anything but standard. It seemed to have some kind of shield spell that extended in a circle around them and prevented any rain from blowing in. He wrapped his arm around her and they wandered at a lazy pace to the pub to floo. Once they were at the pub, Harry let Hermione lead since she knew where they were going. They were stepping out on the other end and Hermione pulled him along, sidestepping a small table that was placed way too close to the fireplace. Unfortunately, the person behind them wasn't so lucky. The person was disillusioned, but a familiar voice uttered a string of curses as the table was knocked sideways, seemingly on it's own.

"Tonks?"

Tonks canceled her disillusionment and tried to extricate herself from the table and a nearby chair. Harry held back a laugh and went to give her a hand.

"What are you doing here Tonks? Following us?"

"Of course Harry. You don't think you'd be allowed to traipse all over England with your entourage and no security. Guess I blew the cover though. Who the bloody hell decided to put a table right here?"

"Um, right. I guess I understand. So you mean someone's seen everything we've been doing?"

"Well, everything in public Harry. Not in the house. Well, unless Mad-Eye's on shift. So, off to the water park?"

Hermione had an idea and jumped in.

"Yes, we're just a couple blocks walk away. Why don't you join us Tonks? Don't you think you could keep Harry more secure if you stay close?"

"Hmmm. I suppose. Dumbledore might not see it that way. And I don't have a suit with me…"

"We'll stop somewhere and buy you one."

"I think the park has a shop Harry."

"Brilliant. Problem solved. Come on Tonks, you know you want to."

"Alright, fine. Honestly, I don't expect much threat at a muggle water park anyway. Let's go."

The walk to the park only took a few minutes. Harry's confidence had increased and he took hold of Tonks' arm on the opposite side from Hermione. Tonks currently had her favorite look of appearing in her early twenties and slightly punk with pink hair. On the way to the park, Harry's stomach growled and they detoured for breakfast before arriving at the park a bit before ten. Their first stop was the shop, which was horribly overpriced, but Harry didn't care. Tonks was familiar with muggle clothes and went immediately to the small rack of bikinis. As she held a couple up and asked for Harry's opinion, his eyes glazed and Hermione laughed.

"I think the pink and orange one goes well with the hair Tonks. And I think Harry will like whatever you're in."

Harry nodded dumbly and Tonks went to change. Of course, she could adjust to make anything fit, but when she came out and Harry saw all her delicious curves barely tucked into the small suit, he was speechless. Hermione decided he needed his attention back on her and went to use the changing room in the shop to put on her own bikini. When she came out, she snogged Harry as his hands wandered to her bum and he forgot about the other pretty witch smirking at them from not far away. Once he calmed down a bit, Harry went and bought the suit for Tonks, earning him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then they exited the store to explore the water park. It had several pools, numerous slides, a couple large hot tubs and a few fountains. They spent the next couple hours playing and sliding before grabbing hot dogs at the cafe and continuing for a couple more hours in the afternoon. Harry knew Tonks was on duty and had her wand in a disillusioned holster, but he was glad to have her with them and see her having fun.

Finally around three they decided they'd had enough and headed to the changing rooms. Tonks pulled Harry to one side of the hallway when no one was looking and cast a quick drying charm, then did the same for herself and Hermione. They then pulled their clothes on over their suits and headed out into the drizzle to take Harry back to Privet Drive.

Once they were back in Little Whinging, they found the rain was much more intense. Harry kept an arm around Tonks, not letting her fade away and become invisible security again. Just as they reached number 2 Privet Drive, the skies suddenly opened up and Hermione had a naughty idea. She suddenly folded up the umbrella, whipped her shirt off and started dancing with Harry in the rain. She pulled his shirt off as well so he was in his trunks while she wore a bikini top and shorts. Tonks laughed and soon joined them, also losing her shirt. They made an scandalous sight for the staid residents of Privet Drive and they all loved it. Once they stumbled back into the Dursleys, Petunia looked at them aghast as they stood dripping in her foyer. Tonks just laughed and proceeded to cast drying charms on themselves and the floor. Petunia sputtered something about magic in her house, but Tonks just ignored her as she turned and gave Harry kisses on both cheeks.

"Alright Harry darling, I know Hermione wants you to herself. I've still got a couple hours on shift, so I'll head back outside. Thanks for a fabulous day."

Tonks left and Hermione pulled Harry upstairs, again ignoring Petunia. Surprisingly, when they reached the top of the stairs, Dudley was watching. The rain must have driven his gang away. He was ogling Hermione again and Harry was about to let him have it when Hermione's gentle touch on his arm stopped him. Dudley's mouth was hanging open and she walked up while he stared at her bikini top and didn't move. She pulled something out of her pocket, unwrapped it and shoved it in his mouth. Tasting the sweet, Dudley automatically began chewing while Hermione quickly got out of the way and dragged Harry to his room. As the door closed, they heard a scream and Hermione grinned.

"Um, do I want to know what that was Hermione?"

"Just a hairy humbug. You know humbug peppermints of course. Well, the twins created their own variant. I figured if Dudley was going to act like a Neanderthal, he should be as hairy as one. The effects wear off in a couple hours. Meanwhile, I've got one of the twins' shield orbs switched to muggle repelling and left it by the door. You remember when Luna used it last week? Well, it will have the same silencing and shielding effect as well. So we should be able to study in peace."

Harry laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. Then he turned to grab his books and they settled in to spend the rest of the afternoon finishing their Potions essays. That evening the usual dinner time came and no food arrived, so Harry decided to call for Chinese. Just as the doorbell was ringing, an angry Petunia was heading down the hall carrying a plate with two pieces of dry toast. Harry ignored her and answered the door. Once he took the food from the delivery man, he turned back to his aunt.

"Don't bother Petunia. Hermione and I are having Chinese."

With that, he turned and left Petunia behind in obvious dismissal, going upstairs to eat picnic style with Hermione on the floor of his room. After dinner they set the homework aside, cuddled, and talked for a bit. Hermione warned him that she wouldn't be there the next day, but that he would be in good hands. Harry would miss her, but he wasn't worried. Around nine, she decided to head home and Harry insisted on walking her to the pub. As he walked back to Privet Drive after, he reflected on the excellent day.

The following day saw the rain leave, although the sky remained overcast. Harry woke happy, wondering what was in store for him. To his surprise, a new face appeared when he opened the door that morning. Fleur Delacour wafted in as only she could and brushed two airy kisses on Harry's cheeks.

"'Arry, it haz been too long! My you are looking like quite ze hotness, aren't ze?"

"Um, hi Fleur, welcome."

Fleur floated on down the hall toward the kitchen and Harry followed quickly, foreseeing problems. She surveyed the three Dursleys and turned back to Harry.

"So 'Arry, these iz your family? Oh mon cherie, you poor darling. Come, Fleur has planz for you…"

Harry had never been susceptible to Fleur's allure, but he guessed that she must have turned it on by the way Dudley's eyes crossed and Vernon was relatively calm with drool hanging from his jaw. Petunia looked at the both of them with disgust and did something Harry had never seen when she slapped her husband. Harry tried not to laugh, but knew he had to get away. He retreated down the hall quickly with Fleur in tow as they exited the house.

They spent most of the day at the British Museum, which Fleur had wanted to see to compare to Louvre. Surprisingly, she actually gave it high marks, but insisted that Harry really would have to go to the Louvre with her someday. Harry enjoyed it more than he thought he would and quite enjoyed wandering with a pretty girl on his arm. Fleur of course drew lots of stares and a few men who tried to circumspectly get closer to her in crowds, but Harry kept her close and warned men off several times. Each incident earned a cheek kiss from Fleur and Harry found the day quite pleasant. Unfortunately, Fleur had an appointment at three, so they left the museum about half past two, separating at the floo. When Harry arrived back at Privet Drive, Petunia came charging in the house from the backyard to confront him.

"You! Where is the harlot? What did she do to Vernon and Dudley this morning?"

Harry bristled with anger and a wind blew through the closed house, causing his aunt to gasp. He took a moment to get his magic under control and turned a cold glare on Petunia.

"Be glad that I can't use magic and that Fleur isn't here right now, because she is of age and can use magic. She is not a harlot! She is an amazing witch and a good friend. Something you unfortunately have no idea about. She is also a veela. Their allure can turn men's hearts, but only if their hearts are not given to another. My heart is Hermione's, so her allure has no effect on me. I guess you can't say the same about Vernon."

Without another word, Harry left his aunt in stunned shock and returned to his room. He flopped on the bed and dozed for a bit when he heard the doorbell ring a short while later. Jumping up quickly, he ran downstairs and managed to get there before Petunia returned from the garden. When he opened the door, he received a welcome surprise in the form of his girlfriend. Hermione came in and he kissed her briefly, but she looked quite serious and he desisted.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No! Of course not. I thought you were with Fleur today. I wasn't sure when you would be home and thought I would have to wait."

"Well, Fleur and I had a great time, but she had an appointment this afternoon. What's happened?"

"Oh Harry! I received an owl from Dumbledore. We have a problem. I think I can fix it, but you probably won't like the solution. It seems Dumbledore has a device that monitors the wards on Privet Drive. They haven't been recharging as fast as they need to and he thinks you've been away from the house too much."

"What? I've left the house before."

"Yes, but never for as long or as consistently. He sent me some of the arithmantic formulas. It's a bit complicated, but I do understand. The wards are tied to you and the more time you're here, the stronger they are. If they don't rebuild to the levels that Dumbledore wants them at, I'm afraid he'll make you stay longer and I so want you to come with us when my parents and I go to France in a couple weeks."

"Alright, well I don't understand this completely, so I'll leave the solution up to my brilliant girlfriend. What do I do?"

"Well, you have five more days this week. I think if you stay here and don't leave at all the wards may just charge enough."

"Damn, alright. It'll be a long five days. I've been having too much fun these past couple weeks. Can you visit me at least?"

"Of course! The wards aren't affected by visitors. Actually, I was thinking that we don't have to curtail everything. The girls can still come here to visit. As long as you stay on the property with them."

"Okay, well that sounds better. Even if I can't leave, having visitors will make it tolerable."

"I have another thought as well that might help. But I need to buy something. It won't be cheap."

"Pfft. I've got the money. My parents may not have thought I would use it like I am, but I also don't think that they would have expected me to be treated worse than a dog by my relatives. I trust you, how much do you need?"

"Um, six hundred galleons."

"Alright, well I don't have that in cash. I have draft slips from Gringotts. Will that work?"

"Sure. The store I need to go to is in Diagon, so I'm sure they'll take it. You're not even going to ask what I'm doing with all that money?"

"Hermione, I trust you. If you want, I'll sign for you to have access to my vault."

"Oh Harry, that's a bit much. But I love you for the trust. I'm sure you'll like what I have planned."

Harry just nodded and they went up to his room and he retrieved a draft slip. He didn't fill out an amount, just signed it and added a drop of blood, which was needed for drafts over 300. Hermione was again stunned at his trust and set the slip aside for a bit as she proceeded to start snogging him. At one point they fell over and she found herself sprawled on the bed while they continued. She could have happily let things continue, but she was saving that for their vacation in France, not a lumpy mattress in the worst bedroom she had ever seen. With a sigh, she sat up and said goodbye, promising to return the next morning.

When Harry woke the following day, he was depressed for the first time since the start of summer. He had greatly enjoyed all his outings, as well as the company. He felt like he was finally getting to be a teenager for just a bit. He quickly set aside morose thoughts and focused instead on Hermione. His brilliant girlfriend had something planned and he couldn't wait to find out what. After his shower, he went to wait on the stairs and had only been there a few minutes when the doorbell rang. He grinned when he opened it and found Hermione. She had a small, flat box under her arm and he was curious. She stepped in and gave him a thorough kiss before dragging him down the hall toward the kitchen and backyard. Her voice was loud and it was obvious she wasn't only talking to him.

"Well Harry, since you need to stay on property for the rest of the week, I've got something to make it more tolerable. We'll set it up in the backyard."

They were passing by Vernon and he stood up suddenly, flushed and very angry.

"You will do no such thing you trollop! I'll not have your freakishness out where the neighbors can see it."

Vernon loomed over Hermione and Harry was about to step between them when Hermione reached and touched Vernon lightly. He was suddenly propelled backwards away from her, landing on his significant rump. Hermione took a step over to him and sneered down on him.

"Listen you cretin. Harry doesn't want to be here any more than you want him here. But he needs the wards and so do you. If it was up to me, I'd gladly take him away from here and leave you all to the Death Eaters. I'm sure they'd have fun with you. I've heard they especially like young ones."

The last was said with a sharp look toward Dudley, causing him to go pale as he gasped for air. Hermione then shook her head and continued on to the backyard with Harry following.

"Um, that was brilliant Hermione. How'd you do that to Vernon?"

Hermione turned and smirked, showing her hand to Harry. She was wearing a simple, silver colored ring with a small device on the underside of it.

"Modified shock ring. The twins have taken to collecting items from muggle prank stores and modifying them. The ring can be twisted to different shock levels. It starts at the usual muggle-prank-buzz level and works up to the defend-against-an-attacker level. They haven't released it to the general public yet. I'll have to let them know it works quite well."

Harry grinned and shifted his attention to the innocuous box that Hermione was now setting down in the back part of the back garden. It looked like a standard shirt box, except that the white surface was covered with runes written in a pale blue. Once it was on the ground, Hermione leaned over and began tracing the runes as she explained.

"Alright Harry, we can activate this without needing our wands. One of several reasons I selected the premium model. Just push your magic forward a bit and run your finger across these seven runes. There's a ten second delay in which we should back up."

With that, Hermione finished with the last rune and grabbed Harry's arm as they stepped back. As he watched, a good sized white tent suddenly began to unfold from the box. When it finished, it was just a bit larger than the tent that the Weasleys had used at the World Cup, although it was a lot cleaner. Hermione took his hand and they stepped inside. Harry's jaw dropped as soon as he saw the interior space. It looked like a modern apartment, with sleek, colorful furniture and fixtures. Hermione immediately led him around, apparently familiar with the layout.

"Let's see, yes the kitchen is off here to the left. There's separate smaller runestones that supply the water here and in the bathroom. By the way, the tent itself has one main runestone to power the setup and the lights. It charges off ambient magic. Even with just the two of us, it should get enough daily charge. Of course, with Gamp's law, it can't conjure food, but that will be resolved shortly. The refrigerator has a permanent chilling charm as well. If we go back out through the living room, there's a dining setup over here, but that's a bit formal. And off to this side are the bedrooms. There are two with a bathroom between them. There were two models up from this with more bedrooms, but I thought this would be sufficient. I hope you like the modern style. This model is called the bachelor party flat. I actually paid a bit more to get the more modern look and have two bedrooms. I hope you don't mind. It was actually 640. Ooh, one more thing…"

Harry was still stunned and had no words as he watched Hermione cross the living room and bend over the coffee table. She flipped the top of the table and immediately the room began changing. The two large sofas moved aside, the lighting dimmed and a hot tub of all things appeared where the table had been. Across the large space, the dining area was gone and a dance floor was in its place with a disco ball over it. A small DJ table and a very muggle looking stereo stood to one side. This was obviously the party element of the flat. Harry was gobsmacked, but quite happy as the prospects for the rest of the week were looking much better. Hermione turned and looked at him with a bit of concern. Shaking off his shock, he pulled her over to him and kissed her long and hard.

"This is bloody brilliant Hermione. I wholly approve of the purchase. Excellent choice."

Hermione grinned and snogged him for a bit before pulling back.

"Let's convert it back for now. The others should be here soon."

Harry was curious who was coming, but nodded and Hermione went to show him the button on the side of the hot tub that turned it back into a table. While the room converted, she explained how the change was handled by yet another runestone built into the tent. She started to go into a long discussion on the runes and how brilliant it was, but desisted when Harry started to glaze over. Reluctantly, they left the tent and went back in the house. Looking back, Harry thought the tent was a bit conspicuous and large in the backyard, but Hermione quickly resolved that worry.

"I know it looks big Harry, but to muggles it will look like a standard two person camping tent. Standard glamor charm. Oh, and a muggle repelling charm so your relatives can't get close. The neighbors will simply think that the Dursleys are testing camping equipment or Dudley's having a sleep over."

Harry snorted at that idea, but further comment was stopped when the doorbell rang. Hermione grinned and ran to answer it. Harry was right behind her and smiled as Ginny, Luna, Susan and Hannah all stepped in the door. They all came with book bags and it was obvious what the plan was for the day. Harry knew it needed to be done though and he much preferred using his time now rather than having to worry once he was vacationing with the Grangers on the beaches of France. He ran upstairs, ignoring his aunt as he went by, and grabbed his own books. Once he was back downstairs, Hermione let him show off the new tent. The other girls were all suitably impressed. Then Hermione remembered one other feature she had forgotten and tapped a rune on the wall between the kitchen and living room. Immediately the room became lighter as two large skylights opened up.

"Almost forgot that. Full skylights with UV protection and impervious charms to keep out the weather."

Harry and the rest of the girls grinned and then went to spread out their homework. Ginny carried an extra bag and dragged Hermione and Harry to the kitchen.

"Alright Hermione, I brought everything like you said. By the way, this bottomless bag is fantastic. We should have enough food and drink for the rest of the week."

Harry watched in amazement as Ginny emptied the obviously bottomless bag. Along with a variety of food to go in the refrigerator, she also stocked a cabinet with snacks, as well as stacking a few dozen bottles of butterbeer into a special rack in the fridge. It seemed that they were indeed set for the rest of the week.

The rest of the morning was spent studying with parchment and books spread across the dining table as well as a few on the sofas as well. When it was time for lunch, they made sandwiches and went outside for a picnic. They played a few rounds of Exploding Snap and then returned to their studies.

Soon, the studies were curtailed as all the girls had to leave early. Hermione was meeting her parents for dinner. Susan and Hannah had plans, while Ginny was on strict limitations from Molly and Luna was traveling with her. By four, they all said their goodbyes and Harry returned to the tent to read a Quidditch magazine in a much nicer environment than his room. That night he slept upstairs as normal and wasn't fazed when his dinner consisted of a ham sandwich with a single slice of ham between two pieces of plain bread. As part of the food supplies Ginny had brought, Molly had sent along a couple casserole containers. That night Harry heated up some of her wonderful shepherd's pie and ate it under the stars. He was content, but he would have been happier with his girlfriend or some of the other girls around.

The next day saw just Hermione come to spend the day with him, which Harry didn't mind. They studied a bit, but also spent time just reading while laying under a tree together. As the afternoon drew late, he inquired about her plans and found that she didn't have to be home at any time since her parents were out for dinner. She was particularly evasive when Harry tried to discuss plans and he decided to leave the subject be and go with whatever happened. He received his answer shortly before six when three new arrivals rang the bell. Harry was happy to see Fleur and Katie and quite surprised to see Bill, although he knew that Bill and Fleur were together. Bill actually led the way as he walked in and his booming voice filled the house.

"Hey Harry! Heard your summer is going brilliantly. Hope you don't mind having a bloke along with the girls. I wanted to see this fantastic tent of yours. Oh, we brought fish and chips for dinner as well."

Harry grinned and gestured everyone to follow them as they went down the hall and through the kitchen past the Dursleys without a word. All the new arrivals were suitably impressed by the tent and soon they were all enjoying fish and chips washed down with chilled butterbeer. As they finished, Bill turned back to Harry and looked more serious.

"Harry, it's great to see you, but I do have a secondary reason for my visit. Dumbledore talked to me about the wards and the problem with their recharging. I don't want you to be stuck here longer than needed, so I brought something that's on loan from Gringotts and should help. It's a special amplification runestone. Quite unique stone in itself and the runes on it are complex. I'm going to find a place to put it near the house. Between your staying on site for a few days and this stone, the wards should be good soon. Honestly, if Dumbledore had talked to me sooner, this stone could have cut down on your three weeks. Not that it sounds like you've minded them."

Bill left for a couple minutes and Harry was left once again angry at Dumbledore for not sharing secrets with all of the Order. If Bill had known and set the amplification stone in place sooner, he may already be at Hermione's. Then again, he would have missed out on some of his fantastic excursions and would never have needed the tent. In the end it worked out, but it still rankled him. When Bill returned, he announced that the stone was placed under a decorative rock on the east side of the garden. On Monday, the stone would be retrieved and returned to the goblins once it had done its work. The group spent another hour together and then everyone had to head home. Hermione warned Harry that her parents had limited office hours on Fridays and that she wouldn't be coming to visit until the afternoon. No one else was scheduled for the morning either, although she did hint that there would be visitors later. That night Harry fell asleep with the thought that he would sleep in. Then he wondered what the evening plans were that Hermione had hinted at. He fell asleep with possibilities in his head and a smile on his face.

Harry did sleep in a bit on Friday, not waking until almost nine. He tidied his room a bit and then took a book outside to enjoy the day. He missed having Hermione or the other girls around, but at least his relatives were leaving him alone. They seemed to avoid him, shooting him wary looks whenever he was near. It was better than the usual scowls and glares and he counted it as an improvement. He spent most of the day outside or in the tent and even dozed for a bit, enjoying an unusual afternoon nap. Hermione had finished her Potions essay, so in the afternoon he spent an hour catching up and completed his as well.

As the sun began to lower in the sky, he found himself unusually worried. The day had been entirely too quiet and he wondered if there really were plans or if he would have to retreat back to his room. Not that the day had been bad, but he was used to more excitement now. At half past five, his fears were allayed when Hermione arrived, immediately letting herself into the backyard and heading for the tent. When she stepped in, Harry practically ran to her. He would have swept her up into a hug, but she was holding a couple bags that were wafting delicious smells.

"Mione! Gods I missed you."

"Really Harry? One day. Not even twenty-four hours."

"Don't care. Still too long. I hope those bloody wards are charging up, because I'm ready to see you every single day. The other girls are great, but they're not you."

Hermione grinned and gave him an appreciative kiss before turning her attention to their meal.

"Alright Harry, I brought dinner. There are plans for later, so we need to eat now. I picked this up from a little French place near my house. I hope you like chicken cordon bleu."

"Not sure, but it smells delicious. Wait, wine?"

"Yes, it's mandatory with French food. A nice crisp white."

Harry shrugged, not being familiar with wine, and took the bags from her as they went to the dining table and Hermione began to spread out the feast. Soon they were enjoying a fabulous meal and Harry was happy with all of it, including the wine. He insisted on taking care of the cleanup and took the trash out to the can since he still couldn't use magic. When he returned, he was surprised to find music playing and Hermione standing near the slightly old-fashioned, but muggle appearing stereo. He came up behind Hermione and began to twirl her.

"I can't believe there's a stereo in a magical tent. And did I see you put CDs in it?"

"Yes, well it's an interesting mix. It runs on magic and tunes in the Wizarding Wireless Network, but also tunes muggle stations and plays CDs. It has some interesting rune sequences on it that someday I'd like to study. But enough of that, let's just enjoy the music."

They danced for a couple more minutes until a timer in Hermione's pocket sounded and she pulled him out of the tent and through the house, ignoring the Dursleys in the living room. They were barely at the door when the bell rang. When Hermione opened the door, Harry gasped at the crowd that poured in. Ron, Ginny, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Luna, Fred, George, Katie, Alicia, Angie, Cho, Seamus and Dean all crowded into the narrow hallway, making a lot of noise as Vernon bellowed unnoticed from the living room. Harry quickly gestured everyone to the backyard and the tent. Once they were all inside, the group began making appreciative whoops and whistles as he gave them the brief tour. He was about to transform the place when another guest arrived as Tonks strolled in.

"Ooh nice Harry. I just finished my shift and decided to come see your new digs. Looks like the party is just getting started."

"So Tonks, you're officially off duty? Care to stay?"

"Yes, off duty now. Although you should know that your cousin is outside staring at the tent. I think he's wondering how you vanished everyone into the tiny thing he can see. And I'd love to stay."

Harry scowled at the thought of Dudley hanging around outside, but then Hermione stepped forward with a wicked grin. He looked at his girlfriend and raised an eyebrow as she responded to his unspoken question.

"I was just thinking Harry, maybe we need to help Dudley out. He's obviously confused at how we can fit so many people in here. Maybe we should bring him in for a quick tour. The tent came with two muggle necklaces that let chosen muggles interact with the place. What do you say?"

"Um, sure, but I don't think Dudley will go for it. There is no way he will let you get near him with a magical necklace."

Fred and George stepped forward and clapped Harry on the back.

"No worries mate. Let us help your lovely girlfriend with this exercise. Ready Hermione?"

Hermione looked a bit dubious, but the twins didn't usually hurt anyone or cause permanent damage. Not that Dudley wouldn't deserve it. She nodded and the three of them exited the tent. Harry decided to follow to watch. As soon as the twins were out of the tent, they raised their wands and Dudley had a brief second to look terrified before Fred cast a petrificus totalus and George cast a levitation spell. Together they floated Dudley closer and Hermione reached up to put the necklace on him. He may have been unable to move his extremities, but Dudley's eyes worked fine and it was obvious when his view of the tent changed and he could see it was much larger. Then the twins floated him on in the door. All the friends were gathered around and started laughing and applauding. Harry decided it was time to step forward and give his cousin a tour.

"Well Dudley, since you were so curious, I thought I'd show you my magical tent. Since the tent has charms to hide its nature from muggles, we had to put the necklace on you temporarily. Now, let me give you a tour. Obviously this is the living room. Here on the back is a dining area for six. Through this doorway to your left is the kitchen. Everything you need to make great food. Not that I have to worry, my friends stocked it with all kinds of casseroles and snacks. Then over here there are two bedrooms and a full bathroom. It makes a great flat, but that's not all. This model is called the bachelor party flat for a reason. Most of my friends haven't see this yet, so everyone please move over by the kitchen. It's time to convert this place for a party."

The twins had Dudley propped up, watching wide-eyed as Harry crossed the room and flipped the top of the coffee table. The living room started to rearrange itself, with all the furniture going to the sides and the hot tub appearing where the table had been. The dining table disappeared and the dance floor materialized in its place. All the lighting changed as well and the transformation was complete as all of Harry's friends cheered. Hermione immediately went to put on some music and everyone headed for the dance floor. Harry decided Dudley had seen enough and followed the twins back out of the tent with a floating Dudley. When they reached the back stoop, he removed the necklace and looked straight at his petrified cousin.

"I hope you enjoyed the tour Dudley. I'm going to have the guys release you now. Have fun watching the telly or whatever tonight. I've got a party and a girlfriend waiting for me."

As Harry turned, the twins released their spells and Dudley collapsed onto the stoop. Fred and George then followed Harry, laughing as they entered the tent. Inside the tent, everyone was dancing and Harry immediately went to claim his girlfriend. As the party ramped up, chilled butterbeers started to be passed and then a couple bottles of firewhiskey appeared. Hermione seemed a bit unsure, but was soon convinced to try it. She only did one shot and then returned to butterbeer, although Harry had a couple more. The night progressed with great fun and soon some of the group started shucking clothes to reveal bathing suits underneath. Harry shook his head. Obviously Hermione had warned them. Soon the eight person hot tub was holding ten very cozy friends, including Tonks who was fitting into the group quite well, as the rest of the group danced around them. Harry wasn't suited up, but he didn't mind. He and Hermione would have a chance to try the hot tub later. Tonks left the tub after a short while though and thanked Harry, but declared that she had a shift in the morning and had to go. Harry gave her a hug goodbye and then went back to wrap his arms around Hermione.

The night went late until around one in the morning when everyone finally declared they needed to head home. A line of drunken, loud teenagers and young adults made their way across the Dursleys back yard and down Privet Drive. A number of lights went on as neighbors wondered what commotion had come to their quiet street.

While all their friends headed home, Harry and Hermione decided to try out the hot tub for themselves. Harry was about to head inside to find his trunks, when Hermione had other ideas and stripped down to her knickers and bra. Harry ogled her a bit and then took the clue, ridding himself of all but his boxers. The water was perfectly warm and felt great on both their tired bodies as they cuddled and snogged for another hour. Each of them were starting to yawn and Hermione decided to call it a night.

"Harry, I'm all done. Since it's almost two, can I just stay here?"

"What? Um, sure. What about your parents?"

"They're gone to a conference for the weekend. Their last big commitment before vacation."

"Alright, sure. Which bedroom do you want?"

"Actually, this place is a bit of a mess. Can we go upstairs?"

"Uh, okay. My relatives won't like that."

"Precisely."

Harry grinned at Hermione's smirk and they dressed again before tiptoeing back upstairs. Thankfully, they encountered no Dursleys on the way. When they reached Harry's room, he grew nervous at the idea of spending the night with Hermione. Not that he didn't love the idea, but he was worried about her.

"Mione…um…about this…we just need sleep. I'm not going to try anything. Not that I wouldn't want to and not th…"

Hermione laughed and put a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry so much Harry. All we're going to do is sleep. Anything else I may want will definitely not be happening in this bedroom. You only have a couple more days here."

"Thanks Mione. For everything. For making this the best summer ever. And the best part hasn't even come yet. I'm going to the loo so you can have some space. I don't need to be tempted any more than I already am."

Hermione shook her head as he left. He was so gallant and noble sometimes it was frustrating. She would have to work on that. But not until they left the Dursleys. She hadn't actually brought anything to sleep in, so she rummaged in the old dresser and found a faded Quidditch jersey. When she put it on, it came to just above her knees and she loved the worn softness of it, combined with the scent that was uniquely Harry.

Harry finished in the loo and returned to his room to be met by the beautiful sight of his girlfriend, who'd happily filched some of his clothes. She turned and grinned at him.

"Hope you don't mind."

"Bloody hell no. Looks so good on you."

Hermione grinned and pulled him close. She gave him one more kiss and then they climbed in bed together. Harry spooned against her and Hermione let out a satisfied sigh. The mattress really was horrible, but she had Harry and that was what mattered.

The couple both slept quite well, not waking until half past nine. When Harry woke, his first view was a vision of beauty and he smiled and gave his girlfriend a gentle kiss. She stretched and snuggled him for a couple minutes before they both decided they should get up. Harry headed back to the loo for a quick shower and got dressed. Hermione put on her clothes from the previous day and knew she needed a cleanup as well. She hadn't planned on spending the night, although sleeping with Harry wrapped around her was brilliant and something she wanted to continue doing. Although his mattress was horrid and she thought she'd need another dip in the hot tub to get the kinks out of her back. When Harry returned, she smiled and pulled him close.

"Harry darling, I need to head home for a bit to clean up and change. I'll bring back something for brunch. How about I meet you in the tent in an hour or so?"

"Sure Hermione. Let's see if we can get you out of here without being seen."

"I don't care Harry. It's not like we did anything. And even if we did, your relatives have no right to care."

Harry just nodded as they left his room. They were halfway down the stairs when Petunia came running from the kitchen. Dudley was watching the telly and turned the volume down a bit to watch the show going on behind him.

"Boy! What do you think you're doing. You and that…"

Harry scowled and cut her off.

"Don't Petunia! If you dare insult Hermione again, the Ministry be damned, I will let my magic loose and we'll see what's left of you and this house after. Our party ran late and we were tired. By the way, my name is not boy, it is Harry. Harry James. The name your sister gave her son. Try to remember that."

Harry turned on his heel, leaving a stunned Petunia behind as he walked Hermione out the front. He gave her one more kiss and then walked back through the house to his tent, ignoring his aunt and cousin.

Hermione arrived back a bit over an hour later with brunch and an overnight bag in hand, which caused Harry to grin.

"Well, I came prepared now Harry. My parents are still at their conference until tomorrow, so I figured I might as well stay tonight. I think I might prefer staying in the tent though. That mattress of yours is really bad."

"That sounds great Hermione. I'll still have one night left on my own here tomorrow, but I'll manage. Probably won't sleep much."

"Not to worry, you can nap as soon as you get to my house on Monday. We've got most of our homework done anyway. And, since you have to stay here, we might as well work on finishing it. Leaves more time for fun after you leave."

That idea sounded brilliant to Harry as he went to get his books and spread them on the dining table. While Hermione had been gone, he had cleaned up the tent and converted it back so that he was ready when she arrived. They ate brunch and then studied for a while. That night they cooked a simple meal, played Gobstones and then curled up in bed and read separate books before falling asleep in each other's arms.

For Harry's last day at the Dursleys that summer, he woke happily with his girlfriend once again. His sleep during their second night together had been even better than the first, aided by a decent bed. He let her shower first and then took a turn after, marveling at the magic that gave him unending hot water in a bathroom in a tent. When he left the bathroom, he followed his nose to the kitchen where Hermione was almost done fixing breakfast. During breakfast, they talked about plans for the next couple days.

"Well Harry, it's almost over. Less than 24 hours and you get to leave. My parents are due back this afternoon, so I thought I'd head home at lunch. You will have some visitors coming to visit you this afternoon. I think they're planning on a study group, but you can discuss that when they get here. Tomorrow Dumbledore is going to send someone to collect you for security reasons and apparate you straight to my backyard. I know, we've been floo'ing all over England with a guard, but I'm not arguing since it gets you to my place faster. I told him I want you at breakfast with my parents, which would be 7:30, so you'll probably see someone around seven. Does that sound alright?"

"Sure Mione. Sounds brilliant. The sooner I leave here the better. Now, to pack up the tent, I just push my magic a bit and trace the runes over the top of the door?"

Hermione nodded and talk switched to the last of their homework for History of Magic. They worked for about an hour and then retreated outside to the yard to lay under a tree and talk until Hermione had to leave. As usual, Harry hated to see her go, but this time he was able to look forward to seeing her at her house before long.

Later that afternoon, Susan and Hannah arrived and the afternoon was spent studying. Harry finished the last of his History of Magic essay and then the three of them played a couple rounds of Exploding Snap before the girls had to leave. Harry was tempted to spend his last night in the tent, but thought it may help the wards if he was actually in the house. So, after eating the last of Molly's casseroles, he retreated back to his awful bedroom. Sleep was elusive and he was more than ready when the first rays of dawn shone through the faded curtains, announcing that his incarceration was over.

o-o-o-o-o

 **Ha! Did it. Managed to avoid any smut and keep this at a T rating. Quite an accomplishment for me.**


	5. Times Up

Chapter 5 – Time's Up

The Order of the Phoenix had a scheduled meeting Sunday night at Hogwarts since the status of Grimmauld Place was unsure following Sirius' death. It was the first time the Order had met in the month since the battle, due to all the commotion at the Ministry. Of course, many of the members had been at the battle and had seen each other at various times since, but official meetings had been put off.

Dumbledore was holding the meeting in the Room of Requirement, which was fully sealed once everyone was present. The first discussions were around the aftermath of the battle, the prosecution of captured Death Eaters, and rebuilding at the Ministry. The soon to be exit of Fudge came next. Once all the immediate business was discussed, Dumbledore moved to the topic of Harry. He could see that Remus and Minerva had both been eyeing him, as both had expressed grave concerns about Harry's return to Privet Drive.

"Now, the next topic of discussion is Mister Potter and how his summer is progressing. I know we all had concerns about the Dursleys, but I put extra surveillance in place and it seems that the admonishments and bribes helped. In addition, when I returned from my overseas trip to the ICW, I was informed that Miss Granger has implemented her own unique methods for making his weeks with his relatives more tolerable. Of course, if I had been aware, I might have intervened rather than add additional provocation to the situation. I have no doubt though that Miss Granger most likely investigated my travel schedule beforehand. I am glad that security continued throughout at least, although I would have hoped that some of you would have seen fit to notify me of the events that have transpired over the last several weeks since most of you have been on security detail at least once. Happily, at least the Ministry remains unaware and Mister Potter is leaving for the Granger house in the morning. My instruments show that the wards have now replenished to a significant level, despite Mister Potter's numerous unauthorized outings."

Remus had just arrived back in country earlier that day and hadn't had a chance to speak to anyone. He had been on a mission to make contact with the larger packs of werewolves on the continent in hopes of swaying them to the side of the light, or at least preventing them from joining Voldemort. He was still quite tired from his travel and sighed as he looked at their leader.

"Perhaps you could elaborate Albus? I'm certain I'm not the only one who is curious what methods Miss Granger's singular intellect has devised. And if it's humorous, I daresay we could all use a bit of humor."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded, although his eyes did twinkle a bit to show he wasn't wholly frustrated.

"It seems that Miss Granger decided to ensure that Mister Potter had plenty of companionship during his three weeks with the Dursleys, while at the same time seeing that they were kept annoyed and off guard. Every day for the past three weeks he has had female visitors. On occasion, a few males as well have joined. Miss Granger has been the most frequent visitor of course. Each witch who has visited has been especially affectionate with Harry and a few have apparently been dressed in a manner not appreciated by the elder Dursleys, but appreciated a bit too much by the younger Dursley. Also, it seems that Vernon Dursley is as prejudiced against people of color and different ethnicities as he is about magic. He also doesn't seem to like to watch two young ladies with each other. Finally, there have been a number of odd incidents at the house that would point to magic, although there has been none registered and I have a fair suspicion that the Weasley boys have provided a few items for 'the good of the cause'. Three full weeks of this have made Harry quite happy while leaving the rest of the house upset. Those of you on security detail know a bit, but I will give an overview of the reports since no one of you has been witness to it all. Miss Tonks has seen the most though and even participated on one day…"

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Tonks, not happy with her in the least. Tonks seemed annoyed and unperturbed as she answered his look.

"Albus, I never once compromised Harry's safety. I was able to stay much closer and guard him better in the water and on the slides than if I had been standing somewhere on the side."

That response caused most of those in the room to laugh and Dumbledore was clearly not pleased with the response as he continued.

"Be that as it may, I must ask that each of you remembers your station during your duties. Now, over the last three weeks, Harry has made excursions everywhere from the beach to a muggle amusement park and even an extensive shopping trip for an entire new wardrobe. All activities were done while accompanied by pretty young ladies whose arrivals and departures have been most frustrating for the Dursleys, who value their reputation highly. For example, I received a report dubbed 'the Privet Picnic Predicament' that happened at the end of the first week. Perhaps Arabella can detail what happened?"

Arabella Figg grinned and took over as she detailed the two hour long front yard picnic that included Harry being waited on by many of the girls and also included a couple good snogs with Hermione, all in sight of the whole neighborhood. The incident had caused no less than three of the neighborhood ladies to stop by to have a discussion with Petunia the following day. As Arabella finished, Dumbledore looked around and saw quite a few people grinning. Remus in particular was having a hard time controlling his laughter. Shaking his head in frustration, Dumbledore continued.

"So, as you can see, while the initial goal was to ease Harry's time spent at the Dursleys, the secondary goal was most definitely to annoy his relatives. While I can appreciate the reasoning, the girls have come dangerously close to muggle baiting. I also think that a talk with the twin Mister Weasleys may be in order, although I am quite busy and I doubt it would do any good. Anyway, what's done is done and from now on I think I will need to check in more often. At least the wards are recharged. I arrived back a few days ago and noticed immediately that they weren't recharging as fast as needed and consulted with William. I also sent a letter to Miss Granger and explained the problem. With help from the goblins' rune work, and with Harry staying on premises for a complete five days, I can at least say the wards are now sufficient."

"Damn, after two weeks of running around with all those girls, Harry had to get stuck back at the house?"

"Yes Remus. While his sleeping and occasional meals counted as residing at Privet Drive, it was not enough to allow a full recharging. Don't feel too badly for Mister Potter though, as Miss Granger and his friends alleviated that burden as well. Perhaps once he has a chance to settle in at the Grangers, you may want to visit and ask for a tour of his 'bachelor party flat' tent…"

"It's quite brilliant Remus. A full flat that converts for parties and the hot tub is de…"

"Yes, yes, Miss Tonks, I'm sure the tent is wonderful. But on to important topics. Since the wards are recharged, Mister Potter can leave the Dursleys and William will be facilitating his transfer to the Grangers' house in the morning. Once there he will also be adding to the wards to increase the protections on the house. We will keep the same rotation for security at the house. In addition, in two weeks the Grangers are going to vacation in the south of France and will be taking Harry with them for two weeks. Tonks volunteered for that detail and I need one other. Remus, it's been pointed out that you could use a break and the full moon will be past by then, so you get the French security detail alternating with Tonks. William will follow the two of you over and ward the villa as well. Now, that is all I have for the evening. Any questions or other items to be addressed?"

The room was silent for a minute and then Remus grinned.

"Well, since business is done, I just want to say that I for one am glad that Hermione took the lead for Harry's summer. I think I need to make her an honorary Marauder."

That finally broke a few others down as Dumbledore sighed and laughter encompassed the rest of the room. Even Moody let out a few barks as the tension broke and the meeting concluded.

o-o-o-o-o

 **And there we go, now complete. Longer than I planned, but done at popular request. Thanks again for your amazing response to this story. Now that this story is complete, I have a suggestion for other reading material. _The Sweat of a Gladiator_ by canoncansodoff is hilarious! There's a version on FF, but a longer version is available on fanficauthors {dot} net. It's definitely not T rated material. A brief teaser in seven words: _snakes on a flying motorcycle wearing sunglasses._ Like I said, it's hilarious. Now, onward to slaying more plot bunnies...**


End file.
